Zetter world
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Harry desaparecio en el verano despues de su quinto curso. Un año despues en un batalla entre la orden y Voldermot ,reaparece pero completamente diferente en tanto edad ,personalidad y apariencia ¿Donde estuvo Harry potter? ¿Que significa Zetter? ¿Que misterio esconden el mundo Edolas? Strong!HP/NT Good!BL/RL.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Había desaparecido.<p>

Nadie supo que sucedió, pero solo sucedió.

Harry Potter había desaparecido.

Fue un día después de tres semanas del final del quinto curso de Hogwarts que ocurrió ese hecho. Obviamente en ese tiempo Harry debería de estar con sus familiares, los Dursley en Privet Drive, pero como es bien sabido entre los miembros de la orden del fénix, Harry odiaba estar con aquella familia de Muggles pero Dumbledore siempre afirmaba que era por el bien de Harry.

Pero alguien pensaba diferente.

Nymphadora Tonks pensó en la situación que podría estar pasando a Harry ,es decir ,al igual que él a ella le afecto la muerte de Sirius pero sabía bien que el joven Potter debe de estar sumamente devastado y sumando por la constante compañía de su familia Muggles debería estar sumamente deprimido. Así que decidió visitarlo y tratar de subirle el ánimo.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse sumamente, el pánico se apodero de ella y es que tenía razón para estar en ese estado, era sabido que los Dursley odiaban la magia y todo relacionado con ella pero que le gritara a ella pidiendo explicaciones sobre como una explosión y un agujero quien sabe que apareció en la habitación del moreno era algo preocupante y más cuando aquello tenía relación con Harry Potter.

Tonks supo que todo se fue al carajo.

Inmediatamente la orden del fénix acudió al llamado de parte de la Metamorfomaga y todos comenzaron con la búsqueda. Paso el tiempo y las cosas empeoraron, el mismo Dumbledore no pudo conseguir mucha información, solo que un especie de energía mágica alta pero compacta se había abierto en la habitación de Harry, aparente teletrasnportandolo a otro lugar.

Pero esa fue la cuestión ¿Dónde estaba Harry Potter?

Los minutos se trasformaron en horas, las horas en días, los días en semanas y finalmente las semanas en meses, cumpliendo en total de un Año en total de la desaparición del Niño-que-vivió y es bien sabido que las cosas fueron en empeorando.

Primeramente, de una manera que nadie supo cómo, la noticia de la desaparición de Harry fue extendida por todo el mundo mágica lo que causo que el pánico creciera referente a la noticia que fue dicha de parte del ministerio sobre el regreso de Voldermot. Referente al señor oscuro, cuando se enteró principalmente se regocijo sobre que el "Famoso niño-que-vivió" había huido pero lo pensó con suma calma y frialdad lo que lo llevo a una conclusión errónea; Planeaban ocultar al muchacho.

Por ello Voldermot pensó que aquellas noticias son insignificante pero a la vez le dio el incentivo de buscar más miembros para su ejército, ahora que el mundo mágico estaba bajo el terror podían ser más manejables en sus propósitos, por ello en unos meses comenzó con su campaña para conseguir más seguidores.

El ministerio de magia tuvo un especie de revolución, debido a la ineptitud de Fudge que mostro sobre el asunto de Voldermot además que fue comprobado el hecho del regreso del mago oscuro y para empeorar con la desaparición de aquel que muchos llamaron "El elegido" causo problemas internos además de problemas de corrupción, obviamente por los Mortífago que pensaban poner un ojo en el ministerio.

Por otro lado, en Hogwarts aquellos que supieron esa noticia quedaron impactados, otros atribuyeron que era información falsa pero cuando iniciaron las clases y pasaban las semanas, pudieron ver que efectivamente que Harry Potter había desaparecido. Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna y Ron trataron de averiguar sobre el paradero de su mejor amigo/amigo/amor platónico mediante Dumbledore pero la triste verdad fue que el director no sabía nada.

Efectivamente, durante el paso del tiempo, la orden del fénix estuvo muy ocupada, enfrentándose con pequeños grupos casuales de Mortífago y en la búsqueda del joven Potter, sin resultados algunos. Dos miembros de la orden fueron quienes pusieron más empeño en la búsqueda de Harry.

Aquellos fueron Tonks y Remus.

Remus al enterarse de la desaparición de Harry sintió que el mundo se le caía encima, se sintió devastado con la muerte de su mejor amigo pero la desaparición del hijo de James y Lily fue un duro golpe. Remus decidió centrar todo su tiempo en la búsqueda de Harry, es cierto que de alguna manera un portal mágico había transportado quien sabe dónde a Harry pero el continuo con la búsqueda hasta el final aunque no supiera en donde buscar.

Al igual que Remus, Tonks se sintió triste por la desaparición del ahijado de su primo y no pudo evitarse echarse la culpa pensando que si hubiera ido muchos antes a consolar al joven Potter quizas lo hubiera confrontado o protegido de aquel suceso que hizo que desapareciera, por ello igual se embarcó en la búsqueda de joven Potter sin resultado alguno.

Muchos atribuyeron que fue por Voldemort, pero después de seis meses, Snape que había regresado a las filas de los Mortífagos como un doble espía informo que Voldermot no sabía nada, es más, alegaba no creer la desaparición del joven Potter y lo atribuía que se encontraba escondido y la razón que no usó Legeremancia para saber del paradero de Harry fue que pensó que Dumbledore enseño al muchacho bloquear sus pensamientos, cosas sumamente errónea.

Así paso un año entero.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban disfrutando de la finalización de su sexto curso, la mayoría de los estudiantes disfrutaban del poco tiempo que le quedaba porque sabían que se acercaban tiempos oscuros, con la desaparición de Harry Potter y el ascenso de Voldermot tenía al mundo mágico en la alerta de una nueva guerra mágica.

Hasta que sucedió.

En ese momento que había una reunión de la mayoría de los miembros de la orden en el despacho de Dumbledore, donde Ojoloco informaba sobre el creciente número de avistamiento de Mortífagos en varias partes del mundo mágico además que según un informante anónimo alego que vieron un encapuchado en Hogsmeade, algo que decidió contar, entonces…

Ocurrió.

Snape que sintió su marca tenebrosa quemar intensamente haciendo que palidecía, los Mortífago atacarían y así lo hicieron. Después de ello, Hogwarts comenzó a ser atacado por una gran cantidad de hechizos donde predominaba el _Reducto y Bombarda_ causando que el castillo sufriera graves daño en su edificación.

El tiempo paso rápido y en menos de lo que muchos esperaban, inicio un duelo entre las fuerzas del bien y el mal. Voldermot al final creyó sobre la noticia de la desaparición de Harry Potter y decidió de una vez por toda atacar la escuela de magia, juntando a casi más de ciento veinte Mortífagos claramente diestro en el manejo de la varita y las maldiciones.

Todo fue un caos, Dumbledore junto a los miembros presentes de la orden, juntos a los profesores, la mayoría de los estudiantes de séptimo curso y los pocos valientes magos del ED para combatir contra la fuerza del mago oscuro. La batalla fue desalentadora desde el inicio, ya que aparentemente Voldermot puso una barrera Anti-Apariciones y Anti-Trasladores, por ello no podían aparecer ayuda de los Aurores aunque Dumbledore le tomo horas romper esa barrera ya que tuvo que estar pendiente para llevar a los alumnos más jóvenes a un lugar seguro.

Las maldiciones y hechizo volaban en toda parte del castillo, aunque el grupo de la luz era débil y pequeño lucharon con todo para prevalecer, gracias a la ayuda de Hagrid lograron obtener la ayuda de varias criaturas mágicas aunque Voldermot no se quedó atrás en usar hombre lobos y Dementores.

Las horas pasaron y las perdidas poco a poco fueron creciendo, Voldermot avanzo durante la zona de batalla hasta que logro encontrarse con Dumbledore y ahí inicio el combate que decidiría el curso de la historia, sin el supuesto llamado "Elegido" nadie podía ser capaz de hacerle frente al mago oscuro.

Pero algo curioso ocurrió.

En medio de la lucha entre los dos magos percibieron una fina fuente de magia, pero lo raro es el hecho que aquella magia estaba ubicada directamente en el cielo. Voldermot que planeaba lanzar unas maldiciones quebranta huesos, alzo la mirada a dirección de las nubes, hecho que fue seguido por Dumbledore.

Todos los demás combatientes que estaban cerca detuvieron sus ataques al ver como sus respectivos líderes se detenían y miraban a dirección del firmamento. Luna que se encontraba entre unos escombros juntos con Hermione y Neville susurro unas palabras.

-….El regresa…-Neville que se encontraba con ella con la frente llena de sangre la volteo a ver ,lleno de sorpresa vio que Luna aún tenía su expresión de ensoñamiento pero en su mirada había algo que no pudo detectar ,quizas era ¿Esperanza? ¿Alegría? Neville no lo supo pero opto por pensar que algo iba a ocurrir.

Eso igual pensaron los Mortífagos más leales a Voldermot, tales como Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Lucius ya que veían a su señor ver un punto en específico en el cielo y sabía que su señor no hacia las cosas solo porque si, las hacía por una razón. Y no se equivocaron.

De pronto las nubes comenzaron a formarse de una manera rápida, la mayoría de los combatientes que se encontraba en la sala principal, donde podían ver el exterior prestaron atención ese extraño fenómeno, de pronto todos los vieron. Truenos de grandes tamaños comenzaron a chocar entre si mientras en medio de ese espectáculo extraño, las nubes giraban entre si formando un remolino.

Voldermot retrocedió siendo seguido por sus Mortífagos aparente dando un espacio al lugar donde él y Dumbledore se iban a enfrentar. El director del colegio hizo igual y se agrupo con los demás magos dejando un gran espacio del lugar que estaba completamente destruido.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-Pregunto Ron con leve ignorancia apareciendo junto a los demás del ED, hasta su amiga Hermione no sabía que está ocurriendo, solo pensaba que era un fenómeno de la naturaleza sumamente extraño pero no entendía porque todos actuaban como si…

-¡¿QUE CARAJO ES ESO?-El grito de histeria vino quien sabe cómo y era bien dicho cuando apareció repentinamente una especia de diagrama hecho en runas de color azul oscuro de unos dos kilómetros en medio de la agrupación de relámpagos en el cielo.

-¡cuidado!-Se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore antes de lanzar un hechizo protector para él y quienes estaba lo, Voldermot lo hizo igual aunque por motivos egoístas y es que del medio del circulo hecho de runas cayo un gran trueno de gran tamaño en medio de los dos grupos sacudiendo toda la escuela.

Con el choque del trueno, una luz ilumino a todos los presentes, sino fuera por los escudos mágicos, muchos hubieran sido enviados fuertemente a varios metros hacia atrás por la onda expansiva. Durante unos segundos después, todos pudieron recuperar el sentido de la vista para en medio de los dos grupos una gran nube de humo.

Pequeñas descargas chocaban levemente en el suelo dando a entender de la poderosa onda eléctrica que había chocado en el suelo. Voldermot miro furioso primeramente a la concentración de humo frente suyo y después al cielo para ver no sorprendido como las nubes regresaban a la normalidad.

-¡Era un portal! ¡Dumbledore! ¿Acaso trajiste alguna sorpresa en este momento?-Siseo el lord oscuro con clara irritabilidad. Por otro lado Dumbledore escucho las palabras de Voldermot primeramente confundido pero rápidamente capto las apalabras portal y decidió hablar.

-Me temo que este fenómeno no se encuentra bajo mi jurisdicción Voldermot _¿Un portal? Ahora que lo pienso las runas parecían sumamente raras y difíciles de detallar pero la forma que estaban formadas pueden ser pero ¿Por qué era así de grande?_

_-_Bueno, no importa que fue lo que sucedió anciano tonto, lo único que diré será que "Tu pequeño" espectáculo no me afectara en lo más mínimo y ahora que su gran "salvador" ha desaparecido ¡Es tiempo que caigas! _¡Avada Ked-!_

-Oigan ¿pueden callarse?-Se escuchó una voz sumamente desconocida en…medio de la estela de humo. Todos principalmente retrocedieron completamente sorprendido por ello, ya que una voz había sonado donde había caído el rayo, por otro lado Voldermot apunto su varita al lugar donde provino la voz y completamente furioso hablo.

-¡¿Quién osa ofender a gran lord Voldermot? ¡Responde para matarte inmediatamente! ¡¿Quién o que eres?

-¿Voldy? ¿Eres tú? ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Increíble que funcionara!-Lentamente la cortina de polvo se desvanecía pero aun así el poseedor de esa voz burlona y levemente fría no aparecía a la vista de todos. Los Mortífagos se tensaron al escuchar aquella burla de su señor, en especial Bellatrix que completamente furiosa por esa falta de respeto movió su varita hacia la estela de humo.

_-¡Crucio!-_El hechizo de color rojo fue lanzando pero abruptamente fue detenido por un relámpago de color rojo carmesí que fue disparado del humo haciendo que este mismo se disipará. Todos contuvieron el aliento al ver en medio de los dos grupos a alguien que se encontraba encima de una grietas donde fue que choco el relámpago del cielo, el desconocido hablo.

-Interesante verte de nuevo Lestrange….que mal que Whitack no se encuentra aquí-Menciono el desconocido con clara muestra de burla. Todos pudieron ver su apariencia de aquel ser aparente salido de la nada, casi Todos no sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, únicamente una chica con mirada ensoñadora sonreía aliviada.

El sujeto tenía un especie de capa que le llegaba a los hombros con capucha que ocultaba su identidad de color azul oscuro, tenía un especie de chaleco de mangas largas de color vino tinto, un pantalón de color negro levemente holgado con un cinturon que tenía varios artilugios raros, en su espalda descansaba una gran bolsa de viaje . Como accesorios en su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por una armadura liviana de color plateada con líneas y runas azules oscuro y como detalla adicional, una Katana con una funda de color negra que estaba atada mediante un largo cordel a su espalda.

-¿Quién eres?-Siseo con enojo reprimido Voldermot apuntando al sujeto. No lo entendía pero había algo que ese sujeto le puso sumamente nervioso, un simple instante pero igual era algo preocupante, él era un Lord oscuro ¡no debería de tenerle miedo a nadie! Por ello debía saber quién era ese sujeto.

-¿Para qué quieres saber, Voldy? ¡Hahahahah! Perdón, perdón ¡Es que siempre quise molestarte con eso hahahaha!-La gran mayoría ya tenía la cara pálida por el tipo-_Que seguía sin explicar qué o quién demonios er_a- se burlaba del mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

-¡Tu sucia rata! ¡Pagaras caro por esta!... ¿Porque…estoy…?

Todo paso demasiado rápido, Rabastan, hermano de Rodolphus salto a gritar al desconocido para después todos impactados vieron como la mitad de su torso volaba en el aire y hablando del porque estaba así muriendo posteriormente. Todos llevaron sus ojos consternados hacia el sujeto que tenía su katana desenfundaba completamente llena de sangre.

-¡Mph! Que molesto era-Comenta indiferente el sujeto desconocido agitando su espada quitándole el resto de sangre. La mayoría ve casi con horror como cae el cuerpo de unos de los más leales Mortífagos de Voldermot al suelo, quien al ver esto grita con enojo.

_-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-_Grito con rabia lanzando desde su varita una rayo de color verde, todos pensaban que aquel desconocido moriría pero ocurrío algo que les helo la sangre, a todos…

_-¡Diffindo!-_Con un movimiento rápido saco una varita que estaba puesto en su cinturon y lanzo un rayo de color rojo que choco fuertemente con el rayo mágico de Voldermot pero ocurrió lo que hizo que todos se sorprendiera, los dos hechizos se cancelaron completamente, Voldermot abrió los ojos al reconocer esa varita.

-¿Ha-a-ry Po-tter?-Jadeos se escucharon por las palabras tartamudeadas de parte de algún Mortífagos al azar ,Voldermot escucho en el tono de voz de aquel tonto ,había miedo ,un miedo que tenía mucho por creer que ese tipo que mato fríamente a unos de sus más leales Mortífagos con indiferencia pudiera ser el niño Potter ,eso era algo ilógico.

-¿Cómo obtuviste esa varita? ¿Eres Harry Potter?-Llamo Voldermot mirando con fiereza el sujeto que ladeo la cabeza para después echarse a reír fuertemente irritando al señor oscuro ,cuando termino el sujeto movió la mano restándole importancia aparentemente al asunto.

-Desde hace mucho que no me llaman así, solo escucho _Zetter _esto, El_ demonio Zetter_ o _el gran maldito Zetter_ pero me seria agradable si quien me llame como antes no fuera tu Voldy-Ese tono de burla y sarcasmo hacia que la rabia del lord oscuro creciera pero antes de hacer algo el sujeto finalmente quito su capucha mostrando su apariencia.

-¡Harry! ¡Eres…tú!... ¿Harry? –Ginny llamo primeramente pero se calló al ver algo que la asusto.

-Sí, soy yo ¿sorprendidos?-Todos veían a un…desaparecido Harry Potter pero….diferente. Dumbledore se permitió ver un detalle que no conto anteriormente, el joven era alto, por su cuerpo y su tono de voz además de ver el rostro del joven podía atribuirle unos diecinueve años cuando en realidad deberia tener unos dieciseis.

Y es que era Harry que se encontraba frente suyo, su cabello azabache estaba un poco largo que le llegaba hasta el cuello, rebelde como siempre, ya no tenía gafas pero un detalle escalofriante era una gran cicatriz que cursaba casi toda su mejilla y cruzaba su ojo derecho hasta llegar a la frente y aquel ojo parecía ser diferente porque en vez del siempre brillante verde esmeralda que poseía, parecía un ojo que cambiaba de color cada rato, pero el detalle que lo mostro como Harry Potter era su inconfundible cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-¡Potter! ¡¿De verdad eres tú? ¡Te ves sumamente diferente!-Hablo Voldermot después de haber pasado la sorpresa y comenzó a caminar con lentitud viendo con atención al joven Potter que también había calculado que andaba alrededor de unos veinte años-¿Qué te sucedió Potter? ¿Envejeciste unos años?

-Sí, si, como tú digas Voldy. Creo que pierdo el tiempo aquí, así que ¡Nos vemos!-Hablo Harry con leve burla comenzando a caminar de donde estaba, Voldermot y Dumbledore además de su respectivo grupo miraron al joven como si fuera un loco, claramente esa aptitud era sumamente era rara.

-¿Harry? ¿Harry dónde vas?-Pregunto con voz calmada Dumbledore, él quería primero resolver el problema con los Mortífagos, después si tuviera la oportunidad resolver las muchas incógnitas que tenía todos en ese momento.

-¿A dónde? ¡Pues me largo viejo, esto no es mi problema! Sigan con lo que estaban haciendo ,yo no molesto hahahaha-Se rio en voz alta aun con ese tono de sarcasmo y burla alejándose más y más de donde estaba los otros magos que aún seguían shockeado ,de pronto Rodolphus se planteó frente a Harry con furia en los ojos.

-¡Tu desgraciado! ¡No sé que quien te crees pero te matare por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano! ¡Muere…Ugh….maldita sea!-Fue lo último que dijo antes que su cabeza cayera frente a los pies de Bellatrix que hizo una mueca sorprendida y giro sus ojos al ver shockeado como Harry seguía su camino agitando su katana nuevamente envuelta en sangre.

-Que molestos son, en fin no tengo tiempo que perder…

-¡Alto ahí Potter! ¡De una vez por toda acabare contigo! ¡Me importa de dónde hayas salido, pagaras caro por tus ofensas! ¡Hoy morirás!

-…..Bueno ,Sé que esto me dará dolor de cabeza….-Susurro Harry deteniéndose después de escuchar las palabras de Voldermot ,alzando la mirada al cielo ,su ojo derecho que cambiaba de color adopto un color rojo sangre y dio un gran suspiro para después tomar el mango de su katana-….Esto es estúpido pero está bien ,peleemos…

-¡Hoy morirás!-Grito Voldermot levantado su varita cuando de repente siente el filo de un arma blanca bajo su garganta, al bajar sus ojos ver sorprendido los ojos fríos de Harry viéndolo directamente y moviendo su arma amenazantemente.

-Adelante Tom, es tiempo que terminemos esto ¡juntos y yo saldré victorioso!

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

_**Bien, este es el prólogo, habrá alguno que otro misterio, muchas aventuras, además de que no hice que Dumbledore no se pusiera el anillo Horcrux de Voldermot, lo necesito vivo, abras cosas que se explicaran en los próximos capítulos. Además que habrá Harry/Tonks, quizas Draco/Hermione, eso sí, Voldermot no sería el enemigo principal pero jugara un papel muy importante.**_

_**Toaneo07**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a su creadora.**

**Uno de los review que recibí me dio algo en que pensar, sobre un Harry harem, algo que no es muy usado pero quizas podía usarlo. Mis personajes favoritos son Harry, Tonks y Bellatrix-aunque esta última tendrá una participación diferente, que tiene que ver con el nombre Whitack- El punto de esto es que me sugirió usar un Harry/Tonks/Hermione/luna, algo interesante diría, además de un Ginny/Draco, este último quizas lo haría.**

**En fin, si ustedes desean un Harem, lo hare con gusto.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback.<strong>_

_-¿Dónde estoy?-susurro completamente aterrado un Harry Potter de quince años mirando que repentinamente se encontraba en un lugar que jamás pensó estar en toda su vida. Se encontraba en un desierto que a la lejanía se podía apreciar unas torres hechas de cristales de color negro._

_-¡Holllaaaa! ¿Hay alguien aquí?-Grito en un vano intento de buscar ayuda. Recordaba firmemente como termino en ese lugar, estaba en su habitación sumamente triste sobre lo sucedido en el ministerio además de la carga de la profecía pero repentinamente un agujero oscuro lo trago a él y algunas de sus pertenecías a este lugar._

_Harry sintió como si otra carga se le hubiera añadido a sus hombros ,ya tenía mucho con tener la responsabilidad de matar a Voldermot porque si no lo hacía ,sería el final del mundo mágico y ahora tenía que averiguar dónde demonios se encontraba y si no conseguía ayuda tendría que sobrevivir como fuera._

_Alzo la mirada para ver con más atención aquellas torres hecha de cristal negras, supo que eran hechas de cristal por su superficie brillante. Puede ser que él sea un mago ignorante que creció con Muggles pero hasta él sabía que no existía un lugar así en los mundos tantos Muggles y mágico._

_-Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla-Intentando convencerse a sí mismo se pellizco la mejilla fuertemente, ganándose un gran moretón y el sentimiento de resignación de que estaba metido en algo sumamente grande y malo para su persona._

_Resignado tomo las pocas pertenencias que estaban a su espalda, sus libros, algunas de sus pocas prendas, la jaula de Hedwig, un baúl entre otras pequeñas cosas. Harry se dio cuenta que había un tremente problema porque era obvio que si llevaba eso por el desierto se cansaría mas y terminaría muriendo deshidratado._

_-¿Me pregunto si…?-Con un movimiento de varita, sorprendentemente escogió todas sus cosas. Harry se emocionó por ello pero al pasar los minutos analizo lo sucedido ya que él no era mayor de edad y recién había hecho magia, alzando la mirada no vio por ningún lado alguna ave de mensajería del ministerio- Mmmm _¡Expelliarmus!

_Su hipótesis es correcta, podía usar magia libremente y no podía ser reprendido por el ministerio pero eso hacía que muchas preguntas crecieran en su cabeza. Dándole igual lo que sucedía decidió primero ir a esas torres de cristal para averiguar si había alguien en ellas._

_Mientras más se acercaba ,cosa que le tomo unas cinco horas por lo lejano que estaban ,noto que estaban una posición circular que abarcaba mas de unos treinta kilómetros a la redonda ,en poca palabra como si esas torres de cristal estuvieran rodeando una zona en específico._

_Al verla con más detalles no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la gran altura que tenían además de las marcas que tenían, que si la veía bien parecía hecha a base de cuchillo o algo sumamente fuerte. Sin saber que mientras apreciaba esas torres cruzo el perímetro entre ellas, después ocurrió algo anormal._

_-¡ALTO AHÍ!-Rugió una voz orgullosa que hizo que Harry se pusiera en posición de combate pero eso no lo preparo para ver como salido de quien sabe cómo la sombra de alguien caer directamente del cielo e impactando con sus pies el pecho del pelinegro sacándole el aire abruptamente._

_El choque fue tal que Harry fue lanzando directamente hacia la torre de cristal más cercana, dando un grito de dolor ya que sintió que varias de sus costillas fueron partidas por ese descomunal ataque pero antes de reaccionar sintió como fue empujado nuevamente a la superficie de la torre y como varias armas, cuchillos y otras armas filosas pensó, le apuntaban directamente en sus órganos vitales._

_-¡¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Quién te ha….? ¡ZETTER! ¡¿QUE HACE EL DEMONIO ZETTER AQUÍ? ¡MORIRAS POR LA MUERTE DE MI MADRE, ZETTER!_

_Eso fue lo último que escucho Harry antes de caer desmayado…_

_**Fin de Flashback.**_

Todos estaban completamente en shock al ver como el desaparecido Harry Potter con una edad de veinte años había aparecido para posteriormente estar frente a frente contra Voldermot en una posición sumamente peligrosa, contando como la katana de Harry está cerca del cuello del lord oscuro.

-¿Aun quieres pelear? Te lo dijo desde ahora Voldy, tú no eres mi prioridad. Te seré sincero ¿no entiendo como todos te temen cuando eres una basura?-La clara burla hizo que la ira de Voldermot llegara a niveles incontrolable, de un movimiento de su varia creo una onda expansiva pretendiendo separar a Harry pero este fue más astuto y como lo ha hecho anteriormente apareció detrás de un Mortífagos que sirvió de escudo de un _Avada kedavra_ que Voldermot había lanzado por inercia para tratar de matar a Potter.

-¡Maldito seas Potter!-rugió Voldermot ver caer al pobre desdichado que había usado de escudo por Harry. Por otro lado el pelinegro nuevamente desapareció y reapareció a lado del lord oscuro pretendiendo cortarle el cuello pero Voldermot fue mucho más inteligente esta vez_-¡Prottego!_

-Mph. Nada mal-Reapareciendo al otro lado del lugar, Harry ya no tenía esa mirada de burla sino de frialdad, Voldermot uso un escudo evitando el corte de su katana y por ello apareció en una parte un poco alejado para verlo fijamente-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Eres impresionante debo de agregar Harry Potter. Escúchenme mis Mortífagos, nuestro querido "elegido" ha demostrado una velocidad casi ridículamente superior pero la triste verdad es que es trata de un simple hechizo.

-Uno que yo mismo invente ¿Celoso Voldy?-Agrego con una sonrisa burlona el pelinegro dejando boquiabierto a varios de los presentes pero Voldermot no se negó intimidar, es más, estaba más decidido derrotar a ese arrogante mocoso ya que le ha estado golpeando en su orgullo bastante veces.

-Simplemente admirable, un hechizo silencioso hay que agregar, lo pude descubrir por una imperceptible firma de magia además de un sonido cuando desaparecías. No es solo un hechizo de velocidad, es también uno de movimiento a distancia. Admirable Potter ¿Por qué no consideras la idea de unirte a mí y hacer el mundo mágico nuestro?

-No gracias Voldermot-muchos sintieron un escalofrió recorrerle en la espalda. Harry continuo- Pero este mundo mágico no me interesa, solo vengo en una misión y me largare de aquí.

_-¿Este mundo mágico? ¿Misión? ¿Dónde estuvo este mocoso/Harry_?-Pensaron Voldermot y Dumbledore al mismo tiempo mirando fijamente al pelinegro que achico su ojo derecho un poco que cambio a color azul oscuro repentinamente, después frunció el ceño.

-….No….Maldita sea…-diciendo estas palabras saco su varita alertando a varios pero Harry únicamente solo apunto directamente a su ojo derecho que comenzó a brillar intensamente. Después de ello comenzó a mirar en varias direcciones hasta que simplemente suspiro con hastió cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

De pronto antes de que alguien lanzara una maldición, lo sintieron. Una onda de presión mágica que hizo que muchos cayeran de rodillas u otros sintiera que respirar era un problema, tal onda de presión se podía apreciar la furia y las ganas de destrucción causando que la mayoría de los Mortífagos escaparan inmediatamente y otros Auror o estudiantes se fueran con dificultad del lugar.

-Gracias Voldermot. El objetivo de mi misión ha escapado, ahora para saciar mi ira, tendré tu cabeza bajo mi Katana- Abriendo sus ojos mostrando la rara combinación entre rojo y verde, Harry desapareció, Voldermot lanzo varios escudos y estaba listo para matar de una vez al muchacho pero abrió los ojos al detectar donde termino la firma de magia del Potter y grito iracundo.

-¡CUBRANSE IMBECILES!

_-¡RAI PATRONUS!-_El grito de advertencia de Voldermot a sus Mortífagos llego muy tarde ,todos vieron donde provenía el grito de Harry ,que se encontraba en el techo de la entrada de Hogwarts ,este lanzo desde su varita un venado con la característica de un Patronus aunque añadiendo unos rayos en sus cuernos de color rojo ,el Patronus de manera rápida choco en el suelo donde estaban los Mortífagos y de esta surgieron una ondas de truenos rojos de gran tamaño vaporizando a varios Mortífagos haciendo eco en el lugar sus gritos de dolor.

_-¡SETRUCEMPRA!-_Grito iracundo el mago oscuro lanzando el hechizo cortador creado por su espía Snape. Harry volvió a desaparecer evitando las cortadas y reapareció atrás de Voldermot a punto de lanzar un Expelliarmus pero el lord oscuro reacciono apareciendo unos pocos metros junto a una electrocutada Bellatrix y Lucius que lograron salvarse un poco de ese terrible hechizo de Potter.

_-¡RAI EXPELLIARMUS!-_Rugió Harry lanzando el hechizo añadiendo las descargas eléctricas rojas, Voldermot no se contuvo, lanzo varias maldiciones que eran esquivada por Harry que se aparecía en varios puntos y lanzaba un combo de Patronus y Expelliarmus eléctrico causando que el lugar sufriera poderosas explosiones.

Dumbledore guio a varios Aurores a que atacaran a los Mortífagos desorientados mientras los alumnos ayudaban a los heridos o se movían en una zona segura. Tonks guio a Luna, Neville y Hermione a una zona para ver la extraña pero inesperada batalla que se estaba dando, por otro lado Ron junto a Ginny ayudaron a Freud que por casi era alcanzando por un Mortífago que había reaccionado antes los ataques.

Remus veía fijamente a Harry en una cantidad de emociones que le nublaba la razón, el hijo de sus mejores amigos que había desaparecido un año recién había regresado, el alivio y la felicidad le embargo pero también la incertidumbre, el temor y la confusión le invadieron por igual por las series de sucesos raros que han estado pasando.

Tonks al igual que el licántropo miraba fijamente la batalla y aunque era confusa y un poco sangrienta por los ataques que Harry hacia a los Mortífagos o como mato a los dos Lestrange, debía admitir que era espectacular. Los movimientos de Harry eran precisos y aunque muchos pensaban que Harry estaba usando_ las apariciones, _Tonks podía detectar que ese tal hechizo hacia que Harry se moviera rápido para después moverse a lejanas distancia, es como un Teletrasnportador mejor que las apariciones.

_-¡Rai Leviosa!-_Llevando su mano donde estaba su armadura que soltaba descargarse electicas rojas señaló varios pedazos de concreto del lugar ,Harry aparente las lanzo hacia los demás Mortífagos y Voldermot que las destruyo con un poderoso _Reducto_ pero al estallar una onda eléctrica choco contra algunos seguidores del mago oscuro ,Harry sonrió sombríamente-¡Es hora de terminar!

-¡MALDITO POTTER! _¡AVADA KEDA-!_

_-¡RAI CRUCIO!-_Estrellando en el suelo su katana, ondas eléctricas viajaron de manera rápida por el suelo, hasta que menos de un segundo hizo contacto con los Mortífagos, tantos los heridos como los estables sufrieron repentinamente la sensación de dolor por todo su cuerpo pero añadiendo como mil voltios recorrieran cada fibra de su cuerpo-¡Hasta nunca Voldy! _¡RAI BOMBARDA!_

-¡RETIRADA!-Ordeno Voldermot antes de desaparecer con la mayoría de sus seguidores antes de que los pocos que estaban fueran reducidos a polvos por el _bombarda_ cargado de electricidad roja de Harry haciendo que algunas de las construcciones que sostenía los techos del exterior del colegio colapsara fuertemente.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡¿Ese era el tipo que temía hace cuatro años? ¡Es un inútil! ¡Hare que pague por hacerme perder mi tiempo aquí! _¡Soun-!_

-¡HARRY!-Todos estaban callados cuando sonó la voz de Dumbledore deteniendo el hechizo, aparentemente desconocido, que iba a lanzar el joven Potter que se detuvo y volteo a ver al director con una mirada de reproche.

-Habla, viejo ¿Sabes lo que hiciste? ¡Me estas molestando cuando estoy encabronado! ¡Si me permites debo ir a matar Mortífagos y continuar con mi misión!

-¡Harry ya basta con esa aptitud! ¡No sé dónde has estado pero tu aptitud más esa utilización de hechizos para matar me preocupa! ¡Te pido que bajes tus armas y dejes que veamos lo que te está sucediendo!

-…eh….-Menciona viendo a Dumbledore como si fuera un loco ,cosa que el director frunce el ceño ,era increíble todas las cosas que ha ocurrido ,una batalla contra los Mortífagos y la reaparición de un adulto Harry que demuestra una sangre fría y un valor para derrotar a más de cincuenta Mortífagos con ataques mortales y únicos.

-¿Harry? ¡Harry!-El aludido ve como la mayoría de sus amigos se lanzan a abrazarlo ignorando las salpicaduras de tierra o sangre que tenía la ropa del joven de veinte quien primero se muestra incomodo pero después simplemente con una expresión serena responde el abrazo dado.

Harry no dice nada solo se deja abrazar por Hermione ,Ron y Ginny que lloraban uno más que otro mientras lo abrazaba ,Neville y Luna se encontraba un poco más apartados pero le saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza. Mientras esto sucedía, las cosas lentamente comenzaron a calmarse además de arreglar la mayoría de los destrozos y como llevaban la mayoría de los heridos dentro de Hogwarts, era increíble que un grupo de más de sesenta magos hayan podido sobrevivir contra más de cien Mortífagos aunque hubo muchas bajas.

El joven Potter cerró un poco su ojo derecho que después de abrirlo mostraba en un estado cambiante de varios colores y moviéndose con cuidado se apartó de sus antiguos amigos y guardo en su funda su espada llamando la atención de casi todos.

-¿Harry, donde has estado, porque estas más grande y porque…?

-Tranquilo Ron, espera ¡_Accio _bolsa de viaje!-Moviendo su varita de unos escombros surgió su bolsa de viaje que supuso que se le había caído durante el combate, lo tomo con su brazo que tenía su armadura, Ron no pudo evitar notar un detalle sumamente interesante.

-Harry ¿Cómo hiciste todas esas cosas? ¡Fueron increíbles!

-Bueno, como dijo Voldy, use un hechizo, pero supongo que es casi parecido a _la desaparición_ solo que tiene relación con la velocidad y es mejor con este medio. Se llama _Sonido_ y el encanto es _Sound_ ¿Satisfecho?

-Harry, Seré directo ¿Dónde has estado?-Entro a la conversación Dumbledore haciendo que todos prestara atención al líder del bando de la luz. Harry alzo una ceja mirando al directo hasta que abrió los ojos y choco su mano derecha sobre la palma izquierda en un gesto de burla.

-¡Cierto! ¡Yo no debería estar aquí!...no, ya en serio, me largo. Tengo que cumplir con una misión-Menciono con burla Harry para después comenzar a caminar alejándose del grupo que lo veía aún más incrédulo pero vieron como alguien se detuvo frente a Harry haciendo que este se detuviera-….Remus.

-¿También pasaras de mí y no saludaras, Harry?-Pregunto levemente con severidad ,Harry lo miro con suma atención antes de sonreír levemente ,Después con su varita se apuntó en su ojo derecho que cambio de color azul oscuro y miro en varias direcciones hasta que finalmente detuvo aquella acción.

-Da igual ,mi objetivo ya ha desaparecido ,tendré que ver si Whitack ,Lelfoy y Zablaze me prestan su ayuda-Dando un gran suspiro se acercó al hombre para darle un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido inmediatamente por el hombre lobo-Me da gusto volver a verte Remus. Fueron unos años sumamente difíciles.

-¿Difíciles?

-Créeme…fueron terribles. Remus necesito un lugar donde me, debo de contactarme con la loca de Whitack y los otros.

-Creo que eso se puede arreglar si te quedas por voluntad propia y cuentes donde has estados-Sonó la voz de Dumbledore que miraba fijamente al joven Potter que gruño en señal de aprobación ,con pasos seguros se dirigió hacia adentro del castillo siendo seguido por la mayoría de los amigos presentes ,básicamente los del ED y la orden del fénix.

Durante el camino ,muchos intentaron hablar con Harry pero este parecía completamente nostálgico viendo las paredes ,con algunas quemadas y destrozos hechos quizas por hechizos o maleficios, de Hogwarts ,era obvio que para Harry esta en ese lugar era un recordatorio de su pasado aunque nadie podía pensar en las cosas que le ha ocurrido.

Llegaron finalmente al comedor donde había unos que otros destrozos pero nadie le presto la más mínima atención. Dumbledore junto a Alastor transfiguraron algunos asientos para los presentes mientras Harry se apoyó en un rincón esperando a que todos estuvieran cómodos, cuando vio que la mayoría ya estaban en un asiento, saco de su bolsa de viaje un cristal de color aguamarina.

-Harry. Cuéntanos ¿Dónde has...? ¿Qué es eso?

-Una Lacryma…esperen debo de hacer una llamada-Mientras hablaba se dirigió hacia la mesa casi intacta de los profesores y poso el cristal encima de la mesa. Todos vieron como Harry apunto su varita la llamada Lacryma y disparo una pequeña cantidad de magia hasta que de repente apareció un extraño holograma en medio del lugar mostrando estática. Harry resoplo- ¿oiga, hay alguien ahí? ¡Loca! ¡¿Me escuchas? ¡Whitack! ¡Constátame!

-¡ZETTTTTEEEEERRRRR!-De repente surgió la voz fría y ruidosa por toda la sala, muchos se taparon los oídos por el fuerte sonido que aparentemente provenía de aquel holograma que poco a poco comenzaba a aclararse.

-….Ay no…. ¿Qué carajo haces ahí ,Lelfoy?-Indago con claro disgusto Harry mirando fijamente aquella holograma ,mientras por otro lado Snape juro reconocer esa voz y con cuidado se acercó más para ver quién era aquella persona.

-¡Maldito Zetter! ¡¿Para qué llamaste tan rápido?-Cuando finalmente el holograma mágico se aclaró se sintió un jadeo colectivo del lugar y es que quien hablaba era…

-¡DRACO MALFOY!-Gritaron la mayoría en coro al verlo pero se callaron al instante al analizar al joven que era mostrado por el holograma. AL igual que Harry este Draco se veía mayor, a la misma edad que Harry, un detalle que contar es que tenía el cabello sumamente largo amarrado en una cola de caballo. Por lo que se podía ver tenía una especie de traje negro hecho de lana dejando a la vista un collar con varios anillos en él.

-¿Quién? Yo me llamo Draco Lelfoy idiotas ¡Zetter! ¡¿Qué carajo haces ahí con esos…? ¡NO MAMES! ¡¿Por qué estas con los malditos Weslave!-Grito furioso aquel Draco señalando con la mirada a los Weasley quienes primero se mostraron confundidos para después furiosos ya que extraño o no ,un Malfoy los había insultados pero antes de que Ron o Ginny gritaran Harry se adelantó.

-¡Sí que eres estúpido Lelfoy! ¡Ellos no son su contraparte! ¡Estos son los Weasley, así que muestra más respeto imbécil! ¡Y ya deja de llamarme Zetter! ¡SOY POTTER!

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI ERES DIOS! ¡PARA MÍ SIEMPRE SERAS EL MALDITO ZETTER! ¡ASI QUE JODETE!

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES MALDITO ALBINO? ¡CUANDO TE COJA TE HARE LLORAR!

-¡¿AH SI? ¡PUES VERAS…!

-¡Oh ya cállense par de idiotas! ¡Draco quítate de ahí antes de que te corte los brazos y si escucho bien…! ¡Potter! ¡Ya deja la estupidez y dejen de pelear!-Sonó fuertemente la voz de una mujer que hizo que la pelea rara entre los mayores Harry y Draco se detuvieran. Mientras que el rubio platinado bufo enojado y se apartó de la pantalla Harry se sobaba la frente por la creciente migraña.

-Este me va terminar matando unos de estos días…. ¿Whitack, eres tú?

-¡Ya voy Potty! ¡Es que debo de arreglarme para el público!-Sonó la voz de la misma mujer haciendo que Harry se pegara fuertemente en la frente. Muchos ya estaban considerando que este espectáculo rarísimo no tenía nada que ver con la seriedad de la situación que tiene el mundo mágico. Por otro lado Ron, George y Fred se partían de la risa ya que aunque fue fuerte la impresión, la discusión entre Harry y Draco fue muy divertida.

-Sí que eres loca ¿Para qué quieres arreglarte eh, Whitack?

-Ya, ya, olvídalo. Ya voy-Unos segundos después se mostró a una mujer de cabello negro y piel pálida que rondaba a los cuarenta años, sus ojos marrones tenía un matiz de locura pero combinado con frialdad y burla, era una mujer que todos conocían como…

-¡BELLATRIX!-Rugieron la mayoría aún más incrédulo viendo exactamente la copia de la Mortifaga más leal de Voldermot, pero habían detalles sumamente diferentes, esta Bellatrix tenía el cabello hasta los hombros completamente liso aunque con una pequeña línea blanca en el lado derecho y un detalle detallado es una cicatriz que cursaba entre su nariz.

-Vaya, parece que soy famosa ¡hahahaha! ¡Interesante! Entonces no mentías Potty. De verdad que todos me odian en tu mundo ¡Hahahaha! Mi contraparte es una gran loca… ¡Aunque yo lo sea igual hahahaha!-Se rio con la misma risa desquiciada y burlona de la ya conocida Bellatrix Lestrange que hizo que muchos se le erizaran el pelo o como Neville que sentía como su furia crecía cada momento ,por suerte Harry intervino inmediatamente.

-¡Es suficiente Whitack! ¡Estas poniendo incomodo a todos aquí!

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Ni que hubiera hecho algo malo?

-Sabes que tu contraparte aquí es odiada ¿Lo sabes?

-¡Mph! Si lo sé, No por nada me lanzaste la cosa esa que tu llama "Crucio" cuando estábamos peleando, creyendo que era mi contraparte.

-….lo siento.

-¡Nah! ¡Olvídalo tonto! Eso fue el pasado, lo único que importa es que me venga dándote un buen golpe ¿Te acuerdas?

-Whitack….volviendo a la seriedad…mi objetivo ha escapado-Cuando de termino todos vieron como la expresión calmada y burlona de Bellatrix cambio a uno en shock pero antes de decir algo se escuchó en el fondo del holograma otra voz muy conocida….

-¡ZEEEEETTTTTTEEEEERRR! ¡ERES UN INUTIL! ¡¿COMO PUDISTE DEJAR ESCAPAR TU OBJETIVO? ¡ERES UN...!

-¡DRACO, YA DEJA LA VULGARIDADES! ¡AHORA!-Bramo furiosa Bellatrix causando que Draco se callara en el fondo, aunque se podía apreciar unos bufidos o maldiciones en voz baja. Por otro lado la mujer se volvió a ver furiosa a Harry-¡Potter! ¡¿Has dejado escapar a tu enemigo? ¡¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-Voldermot.

-¿Ese pendejo?-Bramo incrédula la mujer ignorando el escalofrió que recorrió a la mayoría y otros que se quedaron corto ya que jamás imaginaron escuchar a Bellatrix ofender a Voldermot de esa manera. Bellatrix continuo-Cuéntame más, Harry.

-Según lo que puedo decir, llegue a Hogwarts que estaba siendo atacado por Voldermot junto quizas unos setentas Mortífagos, ya sabes, los idiotas que le siguen. Yo me iba a ir inmediatamente pero el maldito de Voldy me entretuvo y decidí matarlo para terminar con el de una vez por toda, pero escapo el maldito, cuando quise seguir con mi misión, ya se habían escapado el objetivo.

-Pude haber enviado a Blaise o a Pansy, Harry. Ellos hubieran logrado llegar más rápido eludiendo cualquier distracción.

-Igual no hubiera funcionado, soy el único que conoce mi mundo, además que tengo el ojo de Nymphadora- La aludida levanto la cabeza al escuchar su odiado nombre pero un mar de preguntas se hizo por las palabras del pelinegro- Con él los hubiera localizado más rápido…

-¡Pero no lo hiciste! ¡Perdiste el tiempo en una basura sin nombre, Potter! ¡Tú misión es mucho más importante! ¡No solo somos lo afectados! ¡SINO TODO SERA AFECTADO! ¡¿Quieres que el demonio Zetter regrese?-Bellatrix y Harry sintieron un escalofrió que se hizo visible para los espectadores. Dando un suspiro profundo, como si hubiera tenido un susto mortal, Harry negó con la cabeza, Bellatrix suspiro igual- Si, yo también no quiero que "Eso" regrese. Está bien, todos cometemos errores querido ¿Para qué nos llamas? al final no me dijiste.

-¡SEGURO QUE TIENE MIEDO! ¡ESE ESTUPIDO DE ZETTER!

-¡Draco! ¡Ya cállate o le diré a tu padre!...ignóralo Harry, continua.

-Bien, pensé que podrían venir aquí, presiento que las cosas estarán muy movidas por este lugar ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Dijiste que el Voldermot de tu mundo escapo? Mmmm presiento que tenemos que hacer algo al respeto. Bien, danos dos días para poder ir a tu mundo ¿A quiénes llevo conmigo?

-Lo que te parezca bien….solo no traigas a Lelfoy.

-¡OH NO, NO SEÑOR! ¡IRE ALLA A PATEARTE EL TRASERO Y VERAS LO QUE ES BUENO, ESTUPIDO…!

-¡BUENO, NOS VEMOS EN DOS DIAS! ¡AUNQUE ALLA SERAN EN DOCE HORAS! ¡ADIOS POTTY! ¡SOBRINO TONTO YA VERAS…!-La comunicación con el holograma se cortó dejando atrás un silencio sumamente pesado. Harry con una calma que como si lo anterior no hubiera sucedido, tomo su cristal y lo guardo en su bolsa de viaje.

-Bien…. ¿Alguna pregunta?-Cuando termino de hablar todo el lugar se llenó de preguntas ,unas más inteligentes que otras ,unas sumamente serias y una que le asusto ,de parte de Ron que pregunto si tenía una relación con amorosa Bellatrix. Cansando de tanto bullicio, alzo su mano deteniéndolos-Contare todo desde el inicio… Oh Ron, no tenemos nada, ella es como mi Tia loca, nada más…. ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso?

-lo siento.

-Como sea. Muchos están confundidos y es largo el asunto-dando un suspiro tomo asiento para después quitarse la armadura en su brazo izquierdo y su capucha. Dio un suspiro de satisfacción-Vaya, me siento mejor.

-Habla de una vez, Potter.

-Y hola para ti también Profesor Snape…..Díganme ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado desaparecido?

-Un año Harry.

-Como lo suponía….Escuchen, primero en donde estuve, para mi paso cuatro años.

-Eso explica porque te ves más mayor.

-Bien, seré directo, Estuve en otra dimensión-Sentencio con frialdad dejando sorprendido a la mayoría pero posteriormente comenzaron a cuestionar algunas cosas, Harry levanto la mano defendiéndolos- Créenme cuando les dijo que estuve en otra dimensión.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Acabaron de ver la prueba. Eso son Draco y Bellatrix pero a la vez no lo son. Ellos pertenecen al universo conocido como Edolas, mientras el nuestros es llamado Magicworld y finalmente el último universo conocido como Earthland.

-En realidad no entiendo.

-Los Muggles tiene una teoría que existen una cantidad infinita de universos ¿Cómo existen? Dependiendo de las teorías, la verdad es que todos los universos son los mismos, son universos paralelos, hay algunas teorías que afirman que los universos paralelos nacen cuando la acción de una persona en un universo es diferente a la otra, en poca palabra. Los universos paralelos son mundos similares pero con diferencias y estos se causan por las diferentes tipos de decisiones de una persona.

-Gracias Hermione y si, como ha mencionado, existen un millar de dimensiones paralelas pero sus mundos son diferentes, lo único que no cambia son los seres vivos. El asunto es que todas las dimensiones están relacionadas pero los mundos que ya he mencionado son el problema.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Como dije esto será muy largo de explicar. En fin, los tres mundos son iguales en un aspecto, Magia, En este mundo, la magia nace internamente en los humanos mientras que Edolas no, en ese mundo la magia nace es en los minerales u otros medios.

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué?

-Porque así es ese mundo. La diferencia es simple, los Magos aquí nacen con la magia y allá los Magos no, esa es la diferencia.

-¿Cuál es esa diferencia, señor Potter?

-Bueno, si mientras el mundo mágico es recluido aquí, allá en Edolas la magia es conocida y compartida en todo el mundo, porque todos allá son humanos y los minerales, principalmente Lacryma, eran abundante. El pensamiento de la superioridad de los magos sobre los Muggles, en ese mundo no existe tal estupidez.

Muchos se quedaron callados escuchado las palabras de Harry ,un mundo donde todos son simples Muggle pero a la vez que podían usar magias mediantes los elementos de la naturaleza ,una combinación casi exacta entre el mundo mágico y Muggle ,sería un lugar sumamente perfecto pensarían muchos.

-¿Ven esto?-Señalo Harry a su armadura de brazo, todos asistieron para despues verlo que se lo puso de nuevo-Se llama _Raikiri,_ es un objeto de Edolas, capaz de crear ondas eléctricas rojas, que en realidad son mágicas, a úsala con mis hechizos, se harán casi invencibles además que me da otros usos.

-Cuéntanos más Harry.

-Bueno….El punto es que allá no existe la supremacía de la sangre, sino la creatividad. Un mundo que parece la fusión de la edad media y el mundo actual….era perfecto pero….allá tenían sus problemas.

-¿Voldermot?

-En realidad es algo peor. Les explico, la diferencia de la magia entre los dos mundos causo una diferencia sumamente mayor, pero también cambio a las personas y eso depende del modo que pasa la historia de ese mundo, aunque no exista la diferencia de sangre, existe la diferencia de la creatividad y ahí entra Voldermot.

-Es igual a como este mundo ¿Verdad, Harry?

-No, Voldermot fue un genio-Muchos lo miraron como un loco pero continuo sin inmutarse-Tom Radler huérfano de un campesino y una campeona de batallas de clase alta. Se dice que el padre de Voldermot murió por culpa de su propio abuelo materno y su madre murió en su parto, al crecer Voldermot decidió aniquilar a los de la alta clase.

-Típico, un megalómano dispuesto a crear un genocidio, pero ¿Por qué dijiste que fue un genio?-Indago Alastor viéndolo con su ojo mágico sospechosamente al joven pelinegro.

-La cosa es que, Voldermot causo muerte y destrucción pero en nombre de la libertad. Porque había países en esa época que aun usaban a los esclavos, se desato una guerra que termino con la victoria de Voldermot ya que como dije, fue un genio, creo un millar de armas con las Lacryma, que es la fuente principal de las actuales armas mágicas.

-Interesante, perturbador mas bien.

-Voldermot murió al final de la guerra y el mundo continuo pero Voldermot dejó una huella ya que sus inventos revoluciono al mundo y para evitar problemas, se creó colegios donde se aprendía a manejar las armas mágicas.

-¿Cómo Hogwarts?

-Sin ofender, cuando vi la escuelas mágicas en Edolas, eran simplemente superiores ya que no existen eso que llaman las cuatros casas, en poca palabras los alumnos no se enfrentaban entre si y no había prejuicios alguno….Como vieron, esos son Bellatrix y Draco ¿No?

-Espero que expliques bien eso Potter.

-Como ya dije, las dimensiones se parece, eso quiere decir que hay una contraparte de una persona, solo que sumamente diferente, allá principalmente son los apellidos y la afiliación que tienen la mayoría. Algunos son buenos quienes en este mundo son malos, como Bellatrix o Draco, otros siguen siendo lo mismo como Dolovoh que sigue en el lado de oscuro.

-¿Cuál es el lado oscuro, de ese mundo?-Hablo por primera vez Tonks atrayendo la atención de Harry que la miro en silencio por unos segundos. La Metamofarga miro fijamente al joven que al igual que ella la seguía mirando fijamente pero frunciendo el ceño-¿No nos dirás?

-….. ¿Para qué quieres saber, Nymphadora?

-Es simple curiosidad y Harry, no me llames así, odio ese nombre.

-….Disculpa…Es la costumbre…-Murmuro apartando la mirada Harry. Por otro lado la ahora pelipurpura frunció el ceño, ha estado pensativa desde que Harry la menciono a ella junto con la palabra ojo además que el hecho que tenía un ojo cambiante de color, decidió arriesgarse a averiguarlo.

-¿Qué te sucedió en el ojo?

-¡NO ES TU ASUNTO!-Grito Harry de inmediato completamente enojado haciendo que su ojo derecho brillara en un tono naranja rojizo. Tonks se asustó levemente y a igual que muchos sintieron de nuevo esa presión mágica causando que muchos le costara respirar ,unos diez segundo después se detuvo-…No me vuelvas a preguntar ¡Es mi problema! ¡Remus!

-¿Si…Harry?-Hablo Remus levemente asustado ya que el tono de voz de Harry era frio y cortante, algo lo tenía sin cuidado.

-Ya les dije donde estuve, bien, ya tuvieron suficiente. Me iré a Grimmauld Place, necesito arreglar la visita de mis aliados. Te veré allí _¡SOUND!-_Con eso desapareció instantáneamente dejando a muchos mudos. Tonks se sentó pesadamente en su asiento claramente mortificada.

_-¿Por qué se puso así conmigo_?-Pensó la Auror sin saber que ese ojo oculta una gran historia, una historia llena de traición, dolor, soledad y quizas Desamor.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus comentarios, si quieren Harem o no. Deje mucho misterio, espero que les guste. habra mas entre Harry y tonks y espero que se haga la idea de como comenzaran a relacionarse entre si y como los misterios del mundo Edolas se resuelve ,ademas de la aparicion de un Draco griton que hara cambios entre unos estudiantes y finalmente una Bellatrix buena pero loca causando estragos junto a Harry y su sobrino.<strong>

**Toaneo07**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zetter World.**

**Harry Potter no me ****pertenece**** Sino a Rowling.**

"Palabras…"-Conversación o escritos.

"_Palabras…"-_Pensamientos o recuerdos.

"**Palabras…"**-Hechizos o palabras importantes.

**Despues de haber sacado varios fics de Harry Potter y saber como debo de escribir, la historia tendrá una escritura un poco diferente. Como dije en el episodio anterior, pensé en la idea de hacer un Harem pero decidí no hacerlo. Muchos problemas y mejor dejarlo así.**

* * *

><p><em>El que regreso de Edolas.<em>

Harry aterrizo firmemente en la sala de Grimmauld place mientras pensaba en como había trapazado las salas de seguridad del lugar. El hechizo Sonido que había creado era una forma avanzada de las apariciones solo que tenía como base la velocidad ,el hechizo le permitía entrar a cualquier lugar ,sin importar las salas de defensas ,el único inconveniente que solo puede aparecerse en lugar en donde conocía y había pisado antes. Si bien era un hechizo practico y de gran alcance, era muy agotador, tanto que por suerte solo duraría unas ochos horas de sueño para recuperar la energía perdida.

Sin molestarse en poner atención a su entorno, es decir, ignorando los gritos de la pintura de la madre de Sirius, comenzó a caminar hacia la susodicha y sin contemplación usando su katana partió en dos aquella pintura desgraciada que no paraba de gritar ofensas sobre los nacidos de Muggles. Una de las razones mas que odiaba el tener que haber regresado a ese mundo. Aunque tampoco Edolas era la gran cosa porque hasta ahí seguía siendo famoso pero de la mala manera. No, el deseo de Harry siempre había sido Earthland, él no se lo menciono a nadie más pero el tercer universo relacionado con todo ese asunto era, considerado por todos en el mundo de Edolas y quizas en este mundo, como la tierra prometida. Por ello debían de capturar a su enemigo antes de que entraran a Earthland porque si lo hacen, todo el espacio-tiempo de la realidad se destruiría o algo peor.

Harry en silencio comenzó a caminar por toda la sala recordando los pocos momentos que estuvo con Sirius y como tanto le afecto su muerte ,ahora ya no ,había pasado cuatro años para el por lo que es lógico pensar que el ya había llorado lo suficiente por su padrino y superarlo adecuadamente ,pero el sentimiento de nostalgia surgía en su corazón al estar en ese lugar ,susodicho lugar que antes pensaba que era lúgubre y podrido ,ahora era solo una casa mas ,no por nada en Edolas estuvo en peores lugares. Harry rio en voz baja recordando en como era antes de haber aterrizado en Edolas, un ingenuo niño llorón que pensaba que él era el ombligo del mundo ,que él era importante ya que estaba destinado a matar a Voldermot ,también tenia ese deseo estúpido de hasta dar su vida por proteger a sus amigos. Pero ya no era así, había madurado, Edolas le había cambiado para bien o para mal. Un mundo en donde tu contraparte puede ser todo lo contrario a lo que una vez has conocido es algo muy duro. Podía recordar cuando había aterrizado en el desierto del Sahara, en específico, en la zona de la resistencia de Edolas.

Cuando se había encontrado con Draco Lelfoy.

Si, el desgraciado había aparecido de quien sabe donde y le derroto con un movimiento tan simple que daba pena hasta pensarlo. Recordó las palabras de Draco sobre el que se vengaría por su madre y todo lo demás, despues de ello despertó en un calabozo donde fue recibido por Bellatrix Whitack, para decirlo de manera simple se armó toda una batalla en ese lugar y culmino cuando Harry le había lanzando un Crucio a Whitack que por suerte sobrevivió a ello. Menos mal que había terminado con ellos que en vez de los otros, porque si no, ya estaría muerto. Harry decidió ir a las habitaciones para ir a una en especifico, con cansancio comenzó a subir por las escaleras y se dirigió inmediatamente a la que él quería estar. La de Sirius. No fue difícil encontrarla contando todo los objetos personales que Sirius tenia en su habitación y noto que tenia había una fina cortina de polvo por lo que atribuyo que nadie le presto atención darle limpieza a la habitación, él se escogió de hombros y señalo al aire con su varita.

-Limpiar….-Murmuro y en cuestión de segundos el polvo de la habitación había desaparecido. Harry con un movimiento de su varita cerró la puerta de la habitación y lanzo un hechizo de protección e intimidad, si bien no eran como los hechizos que todos los demás usan, Harry tuvo que apañársela solo en Edolas y tuvo que crear sus propios hechizos de uso diario. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama y suspiro profundamente.

Podía hacerse el duro frente a los demás, pero por dentro estaba a punto de tirarse un tiro en la frente por el mar de emociones que el rencuentro con su antigua vida le había ocasionado. Y eso es decir mucho cuando el ya tenia veinte años. No era bonito entender de inmediato en como funcionaba este mundo, su verdadero mundo, además de ver algunas personas le hizo sentir antiguas sensaciones y emociones ya olvidadas. En especial con Nymphadora. Verla hizo que en su interior se revoloteara y el sentimiento de furia y auto-odio regresara aun más, pero no podía o decir algo a Nymphadora, ella no era a la que conoció en Edolas. No lo era. Harry sin saberlo soltó una pequeña lágrima por su ojo multicolor que cambio a un color gris muerto. El ya mayor de edad Potter suspiro profundamente y miro una fotografía de Sirius junto a su padre, Remus y bueno, un agujero en donde debería de estar Peter Pettigrew. Sabiendo que había un hechizo de silencio en la habitación, decidió contar su historia a Sirius, sabia bien que él estaba muerto, pero sabia bien que en el otro mundo le estaría escuchando y quera saber que le había sucedido.

-Hola Sirius…soy yo, Harry…. ¿Qué te puedo decir? A mi siempre me sucede las cosas mas locas….termine en otro mundo Sirius…era diferente pero estaban en guerra ,una mucho mayor que esta porque todo el mundo estaba metido en ella…ese mundo era diferente Sirius….todo lo que creía y todo lo que conocía era diferente…en especial yo… ¿tu sabias que me llamaban el demonio Zetter en ese mundo?…..Te contare una historia Sirius…la historia de la persona que es llamada un demonio…temido por su poder y su odio a la raza humana era…mayor que la de Voldermot o Grindelwald….mi contraparte ,Harrison James Zetter…

* * *

><p>-¿Alguien tiene algo que aportar a lo que hemos escuchado de Harry? ¿Alguien? Oh, adelante señorita Granger, cuéntanos sus pensamientos.<p>

-Creo que…..en el mundo en donde Harry termino había una…contraparte oscura de el-Se oyó la palabras de Hermione que termino llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Si bien muchos alegaron que debían ir a Grimmauld place para hablar con Harry, Molly fue partidaria de ello, pero Moody alego que eso seria una estupidez debido a que desde que había comenzando a hablar Harry, Alastor le había puesto el ojo notando que el ahora ya mayor Harry Potter estaba tenso y lo estuvo aun mas cuando Tonks le hablo, por lo que hostigarlo seria un gran problema. Hostigar a alguien en tal estado seria un problema, contando ahora que el mencionado era lo suficiente poderoso para derrotar y masacrar a varios mortifagos.

-¿Por qué crees eso señorita Granger?

-Por la conversación con los otros Draco y Bellatrix y por las palabras de Harry. Él primero comento que en ese mundo, Edolas, algunas personas son lo contrario a lo que son aquí por mientras algunos no, en base a eso podemos suponer que algunos de nosotros en ese mundo son del lado oscuro ¿no es lógico? Ese Draco grito algo sobre los Weslave y lo dijo como si Harry estuviera con el enemigo. No me gusta decirlo pero podemos suponer que los Weasley de ese mundo son una familia oscura- Comento Hermione en un tono de meditación. Snape asintió ya que se había dado cuenta antes pero no hacia menos creíble todo aquello. Por otro lado la familia Weasley estaba contrariedad ante aquella afirmación, los gemelos, Bill, Charlie y Percy solo se escogieron de hombros ya que eran otros yo de otro mundo, mientras Arthur, Ginny y Ron solo se molestaron en la posibilidad de que habían otros como ellos que eran malos, Molly pensó que quizas era mejor dejar a Harry solo por si las palabras de Hermione podían ser cierta, era mejor darle espacio a Harry.

-Es una suposición muy bien elaborada señorita Granger pero dígame ¿Cómo llego a la conclusión de que había un Harry oscuro? Puede no ser de todo errónea pero quiero escuchar su teoría.

-Bueno ,en base en lo anterior puedo suponer que quizas la mayoría de nuestra contraparte es malvada ,no por nada Harry esta en contacto con personas que algunos conocemos y son de mala calaña tales como Draco Malfoy ,Bellatrix Lestrange ,Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson ,sin ofender profesor Snape pero pueden que sean sus preciados Slytherin pero son personas desagradable.

-Mph, el comentario estuvo de mas, señorita Granger.

-Continuo, además de ello que no menciono a nadie de nosotros de ese mundo por lo que mi conjetura que no seria una locura pensar en un Harry oscuro. Pero lo que me convenció fueron las palabras de ese Draco, él lo llamaba a gritos Zetter o demonio Zetter por mientras Harry le pidió que le llamara Potter, en poca palabra, Zetter es el apellido de la contraparte de Harry.

-Y no hay que ignorar que Bellatrix Whitack menciono que "el demonio no debe de regresar" y como Harry y ella se asustaron, si conectamos los dos puntos podemos suponer que el Harry Potter de ese mundo, no es solo malvado sino quizas el mago tenebroso de ese tiempo como lo es Tu-sabes-quien en este tiempo-Luna hablo en su tono distante que hacia uno pensar que estaba pensando en otra cosa o que estaba hablando como si todo el tema fuera una conversación de lo mas normal. Pero eso no importaba, todos escucharon sus palabras y pensaron que era posible aquello ¿un Harry como un mago tenebroso? Era como el Voldermot de ese mundo y como era la antítesis de Harry en el suyo no podía ser toda una locura, pero eso no lo hacia menos aterrador. De improvisto, Dean Thomas siendo miembro del ejercito de Dumbledore y que combatió aquel día junto los demás abrió los ojos impactados.

-Eso quiere decir que la razón del porque Harry esta en este mundo es….no, puede ser otra cosa-Dijo Dean sacudiendo la cabeza atrayendo la atención de los demás. Ginny que había sido su novia durante ese año solo poso su mano en el hombro del moreno para que continuara, el Gryffindor solo suspiro y miro a los presentes- Recuerdo que aquella mujer comento algo sobre que Harry debió de encargarse de su objetivo ignorando completamente a Voldermot, debía de ser importante.

-¿Qué quieres decir, señor Thomas?

-Que según las palabras de aquella Bellatrix es que es posible que el objetivo de Harry tiene plan de….traer a la vida a ese tal Zetter, quizas como lo hizo Voldermot hace dos años….Por ello Harry se asusto cuando escucho que si ese tal Zetter regresara a la vida…-Cuando Dean termino de hablar, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore y algunos de los mayores de la orden abrieron los ojos aterrorizados. Sin importar que se tratara de otro Harry, era igual un mago oscuro y si sabia bien como es la suerte con Harry Potter en que las cosas locas que siempre giran a su alrededor, podían suponer él que es llamado el demonio debía de ser una bestia de gran poder. Con otro mago oscuro y uno así en ese momento garantizaría un caos absoluto en toda gran Bretaña y suponiendo igual, en todo el mundo tanto mágico como Muggles.

-¡Profesor! ¡Esto es serio! Con dos magos oscuros no habría salvación además contando que este nuevo mago oscuro podía ser aun mas poderoso que Voldermot, sumando que Harry lo derroto eficazmente debe de ser alguien de temer- Dijo Ron con un poco de terror en su voz, no estaba de bromas, las posibilidades pintaban que si sus suposiciones eran correcta, todo podía salir mal para ellos. Dumbledore asintió con una expresión grave, todos tenían razón, eso no pintaba para nada bien pero debían de hablar con Harry para saber si sus suposiciones eran correctas además de buscar alguna clase de ayuda si tal situación se da.

-Bien, la situación puede haberse calmado pero con toda esta información es mejor estar en alerta. Ahora solo podemos ir ayudar a los demás alumnos y preparar las defensas de la escuela, despues veremos como podemos contactar con Harry. Los miembros del DA quiero agradecerle por su ayuda en este predicamento y les agradecería que mantuviera en secreto todo lo que aprendieron hoy ,para mostrar mi agradecimiento ,les daremos membresía honorifica de la orden del fénix-Dijo Dumbledore recibiendo sonrisas o asentimiento de los alumnos ,no le gustaba incluir jóvenes en la orden pero necesitaban que toda aquella información siguiera en secreto además que aquellos jóvenes mostraron talento durante la lucha contra la fuerza de Voldemort. Todos con lentitud comenzaron a despejar la habitación dirigiéndose a prestar su ayuda para los heridos o para reparar los daños en la escuela. Los único que no se quedaron y que partieron, aun en contra de los deseos del directo, a Grimmauld place fueron Tonks y Remus. Tenían muchas preguntas que hacer a alguien en específico.

* * *

><p><em>-Potter…Potter….eres tan…ingenuo…. ¿crees que ellos te aceptaran con todas las cosas que hiciste en mi mundo? ¡EL MUNDO EL QUE ME QUITASTE!<em>

_-yo mate y destruí a todos esos seguidores tuyos en el nombre de la justicia, tu tiranía debía de ser detenida, Zetter, no intentes hacerme flaquear, ya no soy un niño el que puedas romper, no estoy orgulloso de haber matado pero debía de hacer lo necesario para detenerte y así lo hice. Además, ese mundo no era tuyo y yo no te lo quite, solo lo libre de tu oscuridad._

_-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Eres un bastardo hablador hahahaha! Y te creería sino fuera que por casi pierdes la compostura cuando estuviste con la puta de cabello rosa…_

_-¡NO LE DIGAS ASI MALDITO DEGRACIADO!_

_-¡hahahaha aun con todo lo que te paso sigues siendo el mismo! ¡¿Tan protector eres con ella, aun cuando ella te traiciono? ¡Tu ojo nuevo es la evidencia de tu estúpida ingenuidad y nobleza hacia aquella mujer!_

_-¡Cállate!_

_-¡Oh mírame soy Harry Potter, vine de otro mundo donde todos besan mi culo, oh pobre de mi! ¡Entonces vengo y me encuentro con una mujer, me enamoro como un puto marica y ¿adivinan que? ¡Me parten el corazón! ¡Hahahahaha!_

_-¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! ¡TE JURO QUE SI NO ESTUVIERAS MUERTO ACABARIA CONTIGO! ¡LO JURO ZETTER!_

_-Pues ¿Qué crees? Pronto no lo estaré Potter….pronto regresare y cuando lo haga, te matare y llegare a Earthland…._

_-No si puedo evitarlo…_

Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse en su campo de visión el techo de la habitación de Sirius, según calculó rápidamente, había estado durmiendo no menos que cinco horas y aun se encontraba un poco cansado. Suspiro profundamente para serenarse. Esos sueños siempre le habían sucedido desde que tuvo contacto por primera vez con Zetter, no era alguna clase de conexión que una vez tuvo con Voldermot, sino eran visiones que su propia magia creaba para advertirle de su otro yo. En una manera de lo, su centro mágico le hacia tener esos sueños como una forma de instinto para advertirle de algunas cosas. Por lo que podía entender, Zetter aun tenia cavidad en su vida, el aun existía aun cuando llevaba dos años muerto y por lo que podía entender, su misión es mucho mas importante de lo que parecía. Despues estaba el otro tema, Nymphadora Tonks. Harry gruño mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama de Sirius, no debería de relacionarse con aquella mujer, no debía…no otra vez…

¡THOCK, THOCK!

-mmm…. ¿Quién será?-Se pregunto en voz baja porque sabia bien que aunque su cuarto estaba hechizado para que ningún sonido y la intrusión de alguien este permitido ,aun podía escuchar los toques de la puerta. Mirando como sus cosas tales como su chaqueta, su capucha, su espada, en especial su armadura Raikiri estaban en la mesa de noche a lado de la cama dejándole solo con su pantalón y una camisa negra sin manga decidió ser precavido y tomo su varita. Con un poco de pereza se levanto y se encamino hacia la puerta de la habitación. Deshaciendo el conjuro de su hechizo anterior se rasco detrás de la cabeza cansadamente mientras abría la puerta- ¿Quién es?

-….soy yo….-Harry se detuvo al ver que quien le estaba hablando se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que Tonks que le miraba con una forzada amabilidad y gentileza pero a lengua se notaba que estaba incomoda. Pero eso no le importo a Harry, el solo se congelo un momento, porque un recuerdo borroso pasó a través de su mente. Una mujer de cabello rubio le sonreía con mucha amabilidad para dar paso a la misma mujer con el cabello rojo riéndose malvadamente mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por su mejilla desde su ojo. Harry parpadeo por unos segundos antes de dirigirle una mirada de frialdad a la mujer frente suyo.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí, Nymphadora?

-Yo…eh, solo quería hablarte y…

-¿Están aquí los de la orden?

-Eh ,no ,solo soy yo y Remus que esta allá abajo ,que quiere hablarte y…bueno ,los demás siguen en Hogwarts y…-Tonks se detuvo preguntándose que había pasado con aquel jovencito que se había encontrado en varias ocasiones cuando iba de visita en Grimmauld place ,aun cuando Sirius seguía con vida ,con aquel joven levemente guapo de cabello negro ,ojos verdes esmeralda resplandeciente de buenas intenciones pero igual con un gran pesar y finalmente ese porte de chico tímido que siempre fue objeto de algunos de sus comentarios coquetos para tomarle el pelo.

Lo que estaba frente a ella era completamente algo muy diferente. Ahora ya no era seis años mayor que sino dos años pero aun así, el que fue aquel joven tímido y amable ahora era un hombre con un porte de confianza, rudeza y fuerza, como la porte de un guerrero que ha luchado más de mil batallas. Su cabello negro seguía siendo rebelde pero se dio cuenta que estaba desigual y un poco mal cortado, por lo que pensó que Harry no le daba importancia a su apariencia como se debía de hacer. Y sus ojos una vez hermoso, ahora eran una rareza, uno de color verde y el otro multicolor que solo mostraban seriedad, burla y frialdad, aunque aun mas esto ultimo en ese momento. El que fue un cuerpo flacucho y sin musculo ahora era todo lo contrario, Tonks brevemente se permitió pensar que tenía un buen cuerpo pero desecho esos pensamientos rápidamente. El que estaba frente a ella era un hombre que, supuso, debió de ver cosas muy devastadoras por según como se mostraba y esa pizca de culpa que había estado sintiendo desde el día que no le encontró en la casa de sus tíos creció aun mas en ese momento.

-Nymphadora, amablemente le pido que…-Las palabras de Harry se cortaron al sentir como Tonks se lanzaba a abrazarlo mientras comenzaba a sollozar en su pecho. Harry abrió los ojos un poco en completo shock. Un recuerdo paso por su mente, uno donde una joven de cabello purpura le sonreía con alegría y cariño mientras practicaban algunas katas de katana pero ese recuerdo paso a ella sonriéndole malvadamente con un gran agujero en uno de sus ojos donde sangre brotaba de aquella herida y como con un tajo le creaba un gran corte por todo su pecho. Pero se dio cuenta en lo que estaba haciendo y las ganas de apartarse de aquella mujer hicieron que se tensara notoriamente pero antes de que hiciera algo…

-¿Harry?-Se escucho la voz de Remus llamando la atención a los dos magos que se separaron rápidamente, Harry completamente incomodo pero en sus ojos había un brillo de molestia y dolor por mientras Tonks se limpiaba disimuladamente sus ojos e intentaban aparentar que no sucedió nada. Remus se dio cuenta que algo había sucedido pero decidió dejar aquello para despues.

-Si, dime Remus…-Hablo Harry viendo a la única conexión con sus padres y padrino fallecidos. Harry no estuvo muy unido con las contrapartes de sus conocidos en Edolas, porque, obviamente, eran del lado oscuro así que se entiende. Tonks miro reprobadoramente a Remus, quería decirle algunas cosas a Harry además que se había roto por la culpa pero por la presencia de Remus no será posible.

-Nada Harry, la orden no llegara a mas tardar dos o tres horas, así podemos hablar y no se….aclararme algunas dudas…pero no para la orden, sino del hijo de mi mejor amigo y su amada esposa-Dijo Remus con una sonrisa triste ante sus palabras. Harry frunció el ceño y miro al hombre con simpatía, en el otro mundo por suerte hubo un Remus Lupin bueno pero su personalidad fue un poco diferente pero seguía siendo el mismo Remus, lastimosamente las cosas no resultaron bien cuando aquel Remus encontró su final abruptamente durante la gran batalla.

-Esta bien Remus…como te dije, fueron años difíciles….-Comento Harry haciendo notar su cansancio físico y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para bajar hacia la sala. Tonks comenzó a caminar hasta que Remus le detuvo haciendo un además de su mano.

-¿Qué sucede Remus?

-¿Qué acaba de suceder aquí, Tonks?

-Nada, yo….no creo que sea de tu incumbencia, Remus-Respondió tajantemente Tonks separándose del hombre mayor. Se mentiría si dijera que no estuvo enamorada del hombre lobo antes, pero la separación que tuvieron tanto en la búsqueda de información del paradero de Harry le dio a Tonks el tiempo suficiente para reconsiderar las cosas y dejar atrás su enamoramiento con el hombre mayor. Igual, ella estaba concentrada en la búsqueda de Harry porque a su opinión, eso era lo que hubiera hecho Sirius si Harry igual hubiera desaparecido. Además, no quería decirle del porque se rompió con Harry, quería mantener ese momento de debilidad en secreto.

Remus la miro irse hacia escalera abajo y pensó en lo que vio. El supuso bien que ocurrió en verdad, solo Tonks mostrando sus emociones, la culpa por la desaparición de Harry y verlo sano y salvo hizo mella en su emociones, el igual lo sentía pero siendo hombre podía soportar mejor. Pero la cuestión era que cuando les vio descubrió algunas cosas, como tal, Harry estaba muy incomodo ante el abrazo de la Metamofarga, debido a que su ojo multicolor comenzó a caminar de color de manera aleatoria donde el rojo y el gris predominaban, los músculos de su hombros se habían tensando y con su olfato mejorado noto una fragancia en Harry en ese momento, era rechazo. Según con la información y las suposiciones que hizo Hermione y los otros en la sala de Hogwarts sobre el mundo donde aterrorizo Harry pudo pensar que a Harry le ha sucedido algo con la Tonks de aquel mundo pero ¿Qué cosa sucedió? Además según Harry dijo que en ese mundo los humanos no poseen magia interior, si eso es cierto ¿Por qué el tenia un ojo cambiante? No había que ser un genio para saber que ese ojo le pertenecía a la otra Tonks. Remus solo suspiro, todo un misterio por delante y él sabía bien que de una manera, Harry y Tonks se lastimaran mutuamente por ello.

¿Qué sucedió con Harry y la otra Tonks en ese mundo?

* * *

><p>Voldermot no estaba contento, no lo estaba. Sus mortifagos lo sabían porque obviamente han recibido un castigo mediante Crucio simultáneos, no solo ello, también notaron que su maestro estaba estresado, debido a que se había equivocado a las suposiciones y las especulación de la desaparición de hace un año de Harry Potter. Había bajado la guardia y habían sido sorprendidos con un mejor preparado y más mortífero Harry Potter.<p>

Voldermot apretó su mano en donde reposaba su varita, había intentando contactar mediante su mente con el mocoso Potter pero no podía. No sentía aquella conexión con el muchacho y él se preguntaba que había sucedido en ese mundo. Eso también trajo otra cuestión porque Severus había respondido su mensaje para conseguir información de parte del mocoso Potter. Lastimosamente parecía ser que el viejo de Dumbledore le adelantó ya que le hizo jurar a Snape guardar la mayor parte de la información de parte del paradero anterior de Harry Potter. Por suerte Snape logro darle un poco de información, como tal que Harry Potter había terminado en otro mundo donde leso bandos estaban al revés, según Snape existían una Bellatrix y un Draco del lado de la luz. Algo que a su opinión le dio mucha risa.

Puede ser que estaba molesto por su derrota además de la vergüenza que sufrió ante la molestia que siempre ha sido Harry Potter. Pero por otro lado había algo bueno de todo eso. La existencia de otro mundo donde habían los amigos mas cercanos de Potter en el lado oscuro, las probabilidades de tener un ejercito era extraordinarias además de la gran cantidad de conocimiento y poder que posee ese mundo, podría hasta convertirse en el ser mas poderoso de todos los tiempos. Si, seria una gran idea pero debía de hacer algunas investigaciones sobre el tema de las dimensiones paralelas, por primera vez tendrá que darle investigación a algo Muggles pero valdrá la pena. Si, era tiempo para tener un bajo perfil y en el momento que deba de actuar, dará el máximo golpe.

Porque el triunfara.

* * *

><p>-Entonces… ¿Quieres hablarme a nivel personal? ¿Correcto, Remus?<p>

-así es, Harry, nada de la orden, estuviste perdido por un año para nosotros y a ti cuatro, sentí tanta preocupación que no descanse hasta intentar saber en donde terminaste…ahora te veo aquí….como un hombre y.,…se me parte el corazón no haber estado allí.

-Y no lo deberías de sentirlo Remus, eso fue un accidente, igual, yo no debería de haber terminado allí y lo hice. Mi presencia en ese mundo no debió de ocurrir, una de las consecuencias fue que se cambiaron los destinos y el tiempo, como tal, el tiempo haya trascurre cuatros veces que el nuestro, eso se debe a mi. Eso fue un accidente de alguna clase, mi conjetura, de Earthland.

-¿Earthland? Me acuerdo que lo mencionaste pero te concentraste en aquel mundo Edolas.

-Si….no se sabe mucho de ese mundo pero es la tierra prometida….Edolas puede ser un paraíso para ti ,Remus ,donde no existen los perjuicio sino que rige la creatividad pero no es perfecto…..Earthland es algo mágico….

Harry se detuvo con una mirada lejana recordando todas las cosas que había escuchado de Earthland. Tonks y Remus que estaban tomando un poco de café le miraron curiosamente. Ellos estaban en la cocina de Grimmauld place tomando ese tiempo para hablar de las cosas que le ocurrieron a Harry. Harry inicio preguntando las cosas que había sucedido desde su partida como también había recibido la carta de parte de Gringotts sobre una visita para hablar su ascendencia como jefe de la antigua casa Potter ya que como era mayor de edad, algo que Harry pensó que no era de importancia. Tonks tomo un sorbo de su café mirando detenidamente a Harry que se había mantenido callado y no pudo evitar ver nuevamente ese ojo cambiante más la horrible cicatriz que cruzaba por toda su mejilla hasta llegar arriba de la ceja. Tenía tantas preguntas. De improvisto escucho un carraspeo de parte de Remus llamándole la atención que le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y sin saberlo había sacado a Harry de sus pensamientos.

-Hehehe lo siento, algunas veces me quedo muy pensativo…. Earthland no es la gran cosa, solo que es un mundo donde todos los humanos nacen normales pero con el deseo y el entrenamiento adecuado cualquiera puede manejar la magia interior y en algunos casos exterior….hay como un especie de simbiosis donde existen magos y personas normales, por la cual no hay problemas ni odio entre ellas….es mas, los magos usan sus habilidades para garantiza la continuidad de su raza además de proteger la naturaleza….

-No es por ofender Harry pero ¿Por qué es tan especial ese mundo?

-Edolas es como el color gris, mientras el de nosotros el negro, Earthland es el color blanco, esa es la definición de esos tres mundos. Nuestro mundo es el oscuro, el de Edolas el de intermedio donde hay oscuridad y luz y finalmente el de Earthland donde rige la luz.

-…..aun no entiendo…

-Remus, escúchame con atención, un mago en la era antigua en Edolas logro fusionar dos Lacryma creando una piedra capaz de echar un vistazo a las dimensiones, se vieron varias de ellas en la cuales estaba la nuestra y Earthland, según los libros lo que dicen de Earthland es que es un paraíso pero también es el lugar mas peligroso y poderoso de toda la existencia misma y es por una simple razón: Magia pura.

-¿Magia pura?

-Exacto, un mundo donde había paz y que la magia se puede conseguir mediante el esfuerzo y el deseo, no es el mundo perfecto pero existía un deber en si entre los humanos para combatir contra el mal y por ello, aquellos guerreros mágicos que luchan por las buenas razones son usuarios de la magia mas poderosa, aun mas que el amor y ese es pureza. El amor es una emoción que puede hacer a alguien el ser mas poderoso de todos como también el mas desdichado….como a….mi…-Harry cerro la boca lentamente y una expresión de pesar y auto-odio brillo por sus ojos, lo que era antes una palabras emocionadas ahora solo mostraban una expresión grave y dolorosa. Tonks se confundió ante ello mientras Remus abrió los ojos impactados y no pudo evitar ver de reojo a Tonks. Harry sacudió la cabeza con fuerza deshaciendo esos recuerdos- Como decía, el amor puede causar muchas cosas pero es una emoción igual corrupta, el dolor por ella ocasiona oscuridad a la persona, pero existe algo mas puro y es cuando una persona usa todo lo que tiene, hasta dar su propia vida para proteger a otros, lo que obtiene la paz interior verdadera, la pureza en su corazón. Quien tiene las mejores intenciones en Earthland esta destinado a ser el defensor de su era.

-Guau…

-Si, los antiguos lectores de Edolas estaban fascinado por aquel mundo, tal lugar es llamado la tierra prometida dijeron unos, por ello hubo algunos que intentaron crear un modo de ir a Earthland, no se sabe si lo lograron pero su investigaciones se mantuvieron recorriendo por todo el mundo y eso ocasiono que algunos vieran a Earthland como otro modo….

-¿Qué modo?

-Del modo malo, eso es todo lo que puedo decir, Earthland es un lugar sagrado, la tierra que todos desean crear, el lugar igual llamado Tierra-prime u otros nombres santos, por ello es un lugar muy importante y que tener en cuenta…contando que mi objetivo en mi antiguo mundo es tan peligroso.

-¿Entonces tu…objetivo tiene deseo de ir a Earthland?-Harry miro por un segundo a Tonks quien le habría preguntando y asintió levemente apretando un poco su puño recordando a quien debía de cazar para evitar que pusieran en sus manos, sea lo que sea, el medio para ir a Earthland o en su defecto revivir a Zetter, por ello el problema era tan grave, no sabia que iba a hacer su objetivo y que tareas cumpliría para lograr sus deseos.

-Supongo, no lo se….fue tan repentino que no sabíamos que era lo que quiere mi objetivo, se quien debo de cazar, uno de los seguidores de Zetter pero…no se cual en especial aunque me da igual, todos ellos son unos bastardos….pero dejemos eso de lado…..Remus ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Pues…..no se, es decir, no se me ocurre que preguntarte debido a que todo lo podemos saber cuando la orden llegue…. ¡ya se! ¿Cómo te la pasaste con esa otra Bellatrix? Según le respondiste a Ron, era como una tía loca para ti.

-Si que lo es, al principio fue difícil porque ella era Bellatrix y bueno…ella fue la que mato a Sirius….oh, perdón, disculpen por traer ese tema, no es que quiera ser insensible pero ya he superado la muerte de Sirius….

-No, tranquilo Harry, lo superamos, bueno puedo decirlo yo ¿Tu que dices, Tonks?

-Aun siento tristeza, todos la sentimos, extrañaremos a Sirius pero el tiempo pasa y podemos tener la certeza que en el futuro lo volveremos a ver….

-Si…pero fue gracioso porque quien me ayudo a soportar el dolor y la culpa fue Whitack ,fue algo muy irónico…ella me conto que el Sirius de ese mundo no fue malvado pero hizo amistad con la peor calaña ,entonces cuando descubrió la verdad de sus amigos ,decidió ir al camino del bien ,es mas ,El otro Sirius se termino casándose ….pero desgraciadamente ,los amigos de ese Sirius…..ustedes entenderán…. falleció no hace dos décadas y quien se lo llevo peor fue Bellatrix ,a diferencia de la de este mundo ,para ser una loca es una buena mujer…

-¿buena mujer? ¿Bellatrix? ¿Todo eso en una misma oración? ¡Eso si es algo loco!-Bromeo suavemente Tonks sacándole una risa a los otros dos hombres. Remus porque aunque no quería admitirlo pero pensar en una Bellatrix buena es algo muy hilarante aunque el deseaba que hubiera sido así, no por nada durante la escuela estuvo enamorado platónicamente de Bellatrix, sino fuera por su aptitud orgullosa hubiera intentado algo con ella. Por otro lado Harry rio porque esa misma línea la había pensando en un momento dado. Tonks sonrió levemente al escuchar a Harry reír, le hacia memoria en como era no hacia ya menos un año atrás y se prometió al menos no hacerle sentir incomodo con ella alrededor, solo necesitaba saber que era lo que le ocurría. Harry tomo un sorbo de su café y pensó por un momento mientras miraba el techo, entonces el comenzó a hablar.

-Whitack siempre me dio mi espacio pero me entretuvo con sus debarrios, como lo dije, durante estos cuatros años fue como la tía loca que jamás tuve y la respeto por ello pero eso no quiere decir que sea menos extraña de lo que es. También conocí a su esposo, Rodolphus, ese hombre era un estirado pero fue un buen entrenador, el me ayudo a entrenar en condicionamiento físico, según el "porque era un enclenque escuálido que necesitaba mas carne en los huesos" como me dijo aquella vez, aun puedo recordar como Draco Lelfoy y Whitack se reían de mi.

-¡hahahaha! Eso es realmente gracioso.

-Si pero me ayudo mucho, aprendí a pelear correctamente y mi cuerpo mejoro igual. Creo que ellos me ayudaron porque me vieron, una vez mas, el salvador del mundo…vaya broma del destino…

-Entonces ¿Por qué te quedaste? Es decir ¿acaso no podías volver allí?

-Magicworld y Edolas son dimensiones muy cercanas, el viaje entre esas dos dimensiones es mas posible que ir a Earthland, es mas, yo no soy el primero en llegar a este mundo de Edolas pero ese no es el punto….nadie sabia como había llegado allí, solo aparecí en un desierto así de la nada… enviarme a mi mundo era una tarea imposible, contando que Zetter estaba en el control de todo….además….Ellos de verdad esperaban de mi…

-Todos aquí esperábamos de ti, Harry…aunque no era justo poner el peso de todo el mundo en tus hombros.

-Mph ,igual lo hicieron en Edolas pero…aunque igual no había manera que podía regresar aquí…tome la decisión de quedarme allá a pelear con ellos….porque….algo me convenció y al final termine lamentándolo….-Susurro lo ultimo Harry aun mirando el techo recordando tantas cosas en ese momento. Las batallas ,el entrenamiento ,los momentos en que lo paso con Bellatrix ,Rodolphus, Blaise ,Pansy ,Draco , Fefnir , Theodore ,Astoria pero al final ,la que le había dañado mas que nadie ,la que aun cuando ya había pasado el tiempo no podía superar ,la mujer que le había ocasionado tanto daño ,la mujer que estaba frente suyo ,su contraparte ,su otro yo. Nymphadora Zorks.

La mujer que una vez amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Zetter World.**

**Harry Potter no me ****pertenece**** Sino a Rowling.**

"Palabras…"-Conversación o escritos.

"_Palabras…"-_Pensamientos o recuerdos.

"**Palabras…"**-Hechizos o palabras importantes.

**Estoy pensando en hacer un fic en donde pongo mis ideas locas de Harry Potter. Por ejemplo, si bien aunque lo saque pueda que no lo continúe, una historia en donde Severus Snape pensó en que haría que Harry fuera más como Lily que James, por lo que le guiara en todo el camino y así Snape le dirá verdades que Dumbledore le ha negado a Harry. La historia contendría quizas Severus/Sinitra o Amelia Bones, Harry/Hermione o Pansy Parkinson o Daphne Greengrass, no Ginny Weasley, Harry se distanciara de Ron debido que le prestara atención a sus estudios. La idea tiene su punto pero seria complicado porque aunque soy fan de Harry Potter hay cosas que he olvidado. En fin, para el público, si alguien quiere usar esta idea, adelante.**

* * *

><p><em>Porque cambie, como persona cambie.<em>

_-Entonces…. Te llaman el niño-que-vivió en tu mundo ¿no?-Harry Potter, de dieciséis años volteo la mirada para encontrarse con una joven de cabello negro y ojos azules pálidos, se trataba de Pansy Darkison. Una joven que era afectuosa, tímida y respetuosa, no como la otra en su universo. Desde que había terminando en Edolas había estado rodeado de personas que en su vida habían sido sus enemigos y aunque fue difícil y aun lo es, ha logrado entablar amistad con algunos. Entre ellos Pansy y Blaise._

_- Si, lo soy porque recibí la maldición asesina y sobreviví. Aun no entiendo porque todos me alaban cuando apenas era un niño de un año, siempre creeré que fueron mis padres los verdaderos héroes pero nadie los recuerda u honra adecuadamente. _

_-Interesante… ¿Cómo era ese hechizo? Avada…. ¿kedavra? Era como un rayo verde, como el que usaste aquella vez ¿no?_

_-Eh…si, disculpa si ustedes tuvieron que ver ese espectáculo-Menciono Harry taciturno recordando ese incidente. Estuviera en una misión en el Perú y en una series de sucesos tuvo que usar por primera vez la maldición asesina. El mundo de Edolas era controlado por su contraparte maligna que es conocido como el demonio Zetter y era una tiranía muy fuerte por lo que conseguir materiales para la resistencia era muy difícil._

_Por ello fueron al Perú en búsqueda de animales místicos que poseen pieles cargadas de Lacryma, uno de los minerales cargados de magias en Edolas, y en esa búsqueda se toparon con un gorila gigante de piel de cristal, la batalla fue un poco complicado pero lograron dominar a la bestia y tomar los trozos de Lacryma sin matarlo. Cuando todo parecía en calma fueron embocados por los esbirros de Zetter de ese país, la batalla fue de grandes proporciones y Harry admitía que él no fue de mucha ayuda. Las personas de Edolas no tendrán magia interna pero sus cuerpos eran en si sobrehumanos, usando armas mágicas mas sus talentos naturales ocasionaban grandes batallas e iguales cantidades de destrucción. Harry sabia que en su mundo era elogiado por ser un gran duelista a tan corta edad, eso es algo que no le gusta alardear, pero en Edolas era tan simple le, porque uno de sus oponentes simplemente golpeo su muñeca ocasionado que soltara su varita y listo, estaba indefenso por lo que hacia sentir mucha vergüenza. Pero fue ese momento en que uno de sus oponentes aprovecho su momento de debilidad y pretendía empalarlo con una espada pero para su sorpresa, Vincent Torley recibió el ataque salvándole la vida a Harry. Eso fue suficiente motivación como para que el joven mago se volviera loco y terminara matando a todos sus enemigos con hechizos oscuros y finalizando con la maldición asesina._

_Cabe decir que fue un trauma muy fuerte._

_- Potter, recuerda lo que te ha dicho Bellatrix y Draco, no fue tu culpa. Hiciste lo que debías de hacer, recuerdas bien eso. Estamos en una guerra y en ella todos debemos de matar si queremos vivir. Recuerdas mis palabras._

_-Si, tienes razón Pansy…además, ya me dijeron eso antes._

_-¿Fue tu enamorada Zork, eh? _

_-Si, fue… ¡oye! ¡No digas cosas así!-Harry se sonrojo fuertemente recordando a aquella joven que le había convencido de quedarse a pelear en Edolas aunque no tenia muchas opciones que se diga. Nymphadora Zorks, a diferencia de la Tonks de su mundo, esta Nymphadora era fría, calmada, seria pero compartía algo con su contraparte y eso era su coquetería. Al parecer Zorks le gustaba mucho su nombre porque la hacia sentirse especial y siempre hacia que todos le llamaran por su nombre pero nadie lo hacia, en cambio la llamaban por su apellido, excepto Harry que accidente la llamo por su peculiar nombre y algo cambio entre ellos dos. Zorks era una de las pocas personas que podía usar alguna clase de habilidad mágica artificial en el mundo, como tal la habilidad camaleón, aun no sabía como lo obtuvo pero le parecía genial aquella habilidad porque era muy diferente al Metamofargo de Tonks. _

_-Apuesto que estas pensando en ese incidente ¿eh, Cochino Potter?_

_-¡No digas eso, Pansy!-Harry podía sentir como humo salía de sus orejas por el fuerte sonrojo que había en su cara. Nymphadora era tan diferente a la otra porque por mientras Tonks usaba el coqueteo como broma, Zorks solo coqueteaba con el. Nada más. Y lo peor es que no era para bromas. El incidente que Pansy le estaba mencionando era que una vez Zorks había entrado en su habitación desnuda diciendo la ignorada excusa de que no tenia toallas conque secarse. Claro que Harry no le escucho, él estuvo pendiente de otras cosas. Ustedes entienden. Por ello siempre se sentía nervioso con ese tema, se sentía muy raro cuando estaba cerca de Zorks porque siempre le venia la mente todos esos momentos sugerentes._

_-Creo que ella quiere algo contigo Harry. Es muy obvio-Le conto Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ella aun recordaba ese incidente que había ocurrido no hacia unos meses, había pasado más de un año desde que Harry había llegado a Edolas y las cosas habían cambiado para todos. Como ejemplos, que ella se había abierto mucho más al viajero de la otra dimensión y sus demás compañeros en la resistencia. No solo eso, Bellatrix se había vuelto menos callada y había vuelto a ser una mujer alegre y delirante que fue desde la muerte de su hermana Narcissa, Draco volvió a entrenar para ser más fuerte pero igual sus vulgaridades aumentaron y esos son pequeños ejemplos en todos los miembros de la resistencia. Con Harry, todos recobraron la esperanza. Tenían una oportunidad de librar al mundo de la maldad._

_-¿Crees eso, Pansy?-Le pregunto Harry tímidamente ignorando las intenciones de Pansy en molestarle. La pelinegra solo bufo en voz baja por la densidad mostrada por el joven Potter, era obvio que Zork quería algo con el. Zork era fría con todos, solo les trataba lo medianamente necesario pero con Harry parecía ser muy coqueta y deseosa de llamar su atención. La joven le sonrió a su amigo quien la miraba atento esperando una respuesta._

_-es muy obvio, Harry. Ve por ella, es toda tuya…. Ya, ya, sé que eres tímido, incluso yo lo soy pero intenta dar el primer paso ¿Por qué no le pides que te enseñe a manejar una espada? Seria un ayuda además que seria considerado una cita ¿te parece?-Pansy miro como Harry medito sus palabras con cuidado y miro como los ojos verdes del pelinegro brillaban en la decisión. Con una sonrisa se levanto de donde estaba y se encamino rápidamente para buscar a Zorks. Pansy rio en voz baja al ver el entusiasmo de su amigo, si bien podría haberle dicho que la diferencia de edad seria un problema, ese no era el caso. Estaban en una guerra y debían de vivirla al máximo. Pansy aspiro un poco de aire y se permitió pensar en como resultaría las cosas entre Harry y Zorks._

_Muy mal. Muy mal lamentablemente._

* * *

><p>Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y miro la sala de estar con cansancio. Despues de haber conversado un poco con Remus y Tonks, fue a tomarse una siesta en la sala para recargar energías. Al mirar el lugar se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, se había acostado en el sillón pero lo acomodo para que diera la espalda a todos y el mirara directamente la pared de la esquina de la habitación. Podía saber que no estaba solo por las sombras reflejadas en la pared. El con cansancio se permitió dar un pequeño bostezo alertando a los presentes, él les ignoraba. A diferencia de cuando era hace cuatro años, el ya no necesita a los demás, él ya era autosuficiente. Eso se obtiene al crecer y peor para quienes han vivido en una guerra. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando escucho la voz de alguien en un tono de abuelo que comenzó a odiar en Edolas. Porque quien poseía esa misma voz era alguien tan jodidamente malvado.<p>

-Harry, muchacho, me alegro que estés despierto aunque me extraña en que forma-Harry escucho decir a Dumbledore y solo se sentó aun dándole la espalda a los presentes. Harry debía de dejar de pensar en las personas del otro mundo, como tal la contraparte de Dumbledore, ese anciano fue una persona malvada, fin de la historia pero tenia sus razones para tener pensamientos oscuros. Con un suspiro inaudible se levanto y dio un salto hacia un lado para rodear el sofá y plantarse frente a los que estaban en la habitación. Él no se sintió incomodo por las miradas atentas de los presentes en la habitación pero igual le pareció una grosería hacerlo. Le dio igual.

-Supongo que debo de agradecerle por haberme dado un momento para descansar. Ahora mi energía mágica esta al tope. Pero no hemos venido a hablar sobre mi sueño sino supongo que lo que me ha pasado en el otro mundo ¿verdad, anciano?-Harry soltó con un tono que recordaron escuchar hablar durante su enfrentamiento con Voldemort, ese tono de burla y sarcasmo. Molly iba a decir algo pero se cayo aunque con mucho esfuerzo ya que Dumbledore le dijo que no dijera o hiciera algo que alterara a Harry. Por otro lado el mencionado noto que en si no toda la orden del fénix estaba presente ,solo algunos pero no menos importante se encontraban quienes eran sus mejores amigos que se acercaron a darles abrazos y palmadas en la espalda en señal de saludo- Si….gracias chicos.

-Oh Harry ,te extrañamos tanto ,estuvimos todo el año preocupado-Dijo con cariño y un poco de dolor en el tema Hermione mientras seguía abrazando a Harry ,Ron por otro lado solo le daba pequeñas palmadas en el hombro mostrando su acuerdo. Harry sonrió levemente, les había extrañado un montón debía de admitir pero fue difícil con sus contrapartes, en serio que fueron tiempos duros. Pero ahora había algo que le molestaba y era que el ya no estaba en la misma edad que ellos, él ya era mayor, sabia que las cosas jamás serán las mismas.

-si…en fin, chicos dan un paso, lo de la orden quera saber mas sobre Edolas ¿supongo?-Confeso lo ultimo con una sonrisa desagradablemente humorística mirando a dirección de Dumbledore, Kingsley y Alastor que lo miraba con atención. Los tres aludido asintieron y poco despues todos los presentes en Grimmauld place estaban sentados en una gran mesa en la cocina listo para la reunión aunque Dumbledore menciono que esperaría la llegada de alguien. Eso llamo la atención de Harry- ¿A quien están esperando? ¡Y espero que sea importante hacernos esperar!

-Tranquilo Harry, nuestra última visita ve… ¡oh! Hola Severus, me alegro que por fin haya llegado-Saludo Dumbledore al maestro de pociones que solo suspiraba de hastió tanto por la persona en la habitación como mayormente en lo que sucedió en la base del señor oscuro, Voldemort no estaba contento en su derrota contra Potter y muchos habían pagado por la ira de Voldemort. El hombre se sentó cruzándose de brazos con una impasibilidad en el rostro.

-Ocurrieron algunas cosas con los mortifagos, el señor oscuro parece ser que le ha afectado mucho el ataque que le dio Potter-Mascullo Snape con acidez en el apellido del mencionado. Harry solo bufo en voz baja, él no se molesto por la notoria aversión que le tenia el hombre, era compresible además que tuvo que aguantarse la contraparte de Snape en el otro mundo y ese era muchísimo mas insoportable. Harry miro a Dumbledore con atención e hizo un además con su mano para llamarle la atención.

-Pregunta anciano, no me gustan darle vuelta al asunto ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Sabemos que estuviste en otro mundo por cuatros años mientras para nosotros uno ,también sabemos que ahí habían otras personas iguales a nosotros pero diferentes y según las conclusiones de la señorita Granger ,que la razón de que estés aquí sea por la búsqueda de alguien que intenta traer a tu contraparte maligna ,me atrevo decir ese que es llamado Zetter…aunque son puras suposiciones-Dijo Albus con ese brillo en los ojos que a Harry siempre le ha traído curiosidad pero ahora igual de molestia. Se mostro sorprendido en todo lo que habían logrado averiguar Dumbledore y miro a Hermione dándole una sonrisa burlona pero orgullosa porque una vez mas, demostraba porque era llamada la bruja mas brillante de Hogwarts. El carraspeo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Si ,todo eso es cierto ,por culpa de Voldemort mi objetivo esta por algún lado ,escondido y buscando la forma de revivir a Zetter…no puedo dejar que suceda…Zetter es…..él es lo que yo pude ser ,la oscuridad que pude haber abrazado ,un ser de caos…no fue alguien normal ,nunca lo será….a diferencia de los grandes magos oscuros de este mundo ,los cuales siempre estarán en las memorias de los libros…el jamás será un simple recuerdo…Edolas tiene marcado en cada parte del mundo la codicia y odio de Zetter ,jamás será olvidado por eso. Por ello es esencial la captura de aquel esbirro de Zetter.

-Pero sé que es tu contraparte pero Harry ¿Qué tan peligroso es ese Zetter?

-….yo…..no puedo decir….es….bueno, Zetter no es cruel como Voldemort, el no tortura a sus súbditos y lo mas importante es que el jamás se excedía…algo que respeto de Zetter aunque era un demonio era que odiaba con pasión la manipulación con las mujeres…-Harry se detuvo por un momento pensando en algunas cosas. Por otro lado algunos le miraron confundidos, fue Hestia Jones que hablo.

-¿Cómo así que manipulación?-Harry miro por un segundo a la mujer para despues mirar fijamente a Snape que le devolvió la mirada pero con un imperceptible tono de odio. Harry le ignoro.

-Snape, dinos ¿Qué hacen los mortifagos cuando capturan a una Muggles o en si, a una nacida de muggle?

-Pues simple, les mata y en la mayoría les tortura.

-¿En serio?

-si ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu mente no puede registrar esa simple respuesta, Potter?

-Para hablar tanto Snape, no eres muy sincero. Te repito una vez mas ¿Qué hacen los mortifagos cuando capturan a una Muggles o en si a una nacida de muggle?

-Yo ya te di-…..no me hagas decirlo.

-Dilo.

-No.

-Dilo Snape.

-Que no lo hare Potter.

-Dilo de una vez, Snape.

-¡que no!

-¡dilo!

-¡no!

-¡DILO DE UNA VEZ YA, SEVERUS!

-¡ESTA BIEN! ¡Cuando se captura a alguien con relación a los Muggles se le tortura entre una o tres semanas, mientras pasa ese tiempo, para las mujeres se le es tratada peor! ¡Son violadas como si fueran una especie de objeto para la mayoría de los mortifagos! ¡En especial con los hombres lobos! ¡Las usan, las lastiman, las dañan de la peor manera! ¡¿Querías saber, Potter? ¡Bien, ahí tienes! ¡Eso es lo que los mortifagos hacen a todas esas inocentes!

Snape aspiro aire rápidamente mientras se sentaba con pesadez, él puede ser muchas cosas pero para el las mujeres es lo mas sagrado en este mundo, ella eran las que daban la vida para todas las personas por igual. Para Snape era una aberración al escuchar los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento de todas esas cautivas, él había intentado hacer algo, que lo intento pero nunca funcionaba y peor ya que si se empeñaba, su cubierta de espía podía ser revelado. El siempre odio el maltrato a las mujeres porque siempre recordaba lo que su padre le hacia a su madre en su niñez y como Lily la había pasado con su hermana y padre poco despues de saber que era una bruja. Eran cosas que jamás se olvidan. Harry asintió con una mirada grave sin decir nada. El volvió a mirar a los presentes, obviamente la gran mayoría tenían miradas de asco y horror pero el los ignoro, él debía de seguir hablando.

-lo único bueno de Zetter es que jamás manipulabas a las mujeres como muñecas u objetos, eso es algo que a regañadientes debo de respetar pero…. ¿alguien tan noble es llamado el demonio? Si, Zetter es llamado el demonio porque su oscuridad y odio a todo lo existente es tan grande que es repugnante siquiera pensar ¿por qué Zetter odia? Las acciones de Zetter se basaban en matar ,matar a todos sin importar en que condición o sexo o edad ,el mataba sin remordimiento ,con las mujeres él les daba una muerte piadosa pero con los hombres….eran horrores ,Zetter fue devoto en su odio a la forma en que los hombres tienen a las mujeres como meros objetos sexuales pero lo demás era una bestia….era un ser muy despiadado…..pero su lealtad a la protección de las mujeres fue lo que se gano aliados ,el no torturo a ninguno de sus súbditos y la lealtad de estos era tan enfermiza e incorregible ,era como la lealtad de Bellatrix a Voldemort ,por lo que hizo a Zetter alguien de temer.

-Ya veo, supongo que podemos decir que es alguien muy peligroso y poderoso ¿Cómo hicieron para derrotarle?

-Fue gracias a mi, en Edolas nadie nace con magia interior pero hay algunos que logran obtenerla artificialmente, Zetter es uno de ellos, fue un oponente muy fuerte pero me prepare adecuadamente y logre rematarlo con la maldición asesina, Zetter debía de ser detenido, era la única manera así que no me des esa mirada Dumbledore. Bien, díganme ¿Qué más quieren saber?

-¿Te quedaras ahora, Harry?-Le pregunto Ginny con esperanza pero estas murieron cuando Harry frunció el ceño oscuramente y negó con la cabeza sacando a algunos un suspiro de sorpresa. Ginny arqueo las cejas con dolor- pero Harry ¿Cómo así que no? Este es tu mundo.

-No voy a pelear por un mundo que me ha quitado tanto, un mundo en donde me difamaron cuando estaba en lo correcto. Un mundo que me dio una carga que yo no quería ,en Edolas me dieron la opción por primera vez en mi vida ,ellos me dijeron que podía escoger en pelear con ellos o apartarme hasta que lograra volver a mi mundo ,ellos me dejaron escoger ,no aquí que me obligaron a tomar un camino sin ninguna opción.

-Pero Harry….-Hermione callo ya que no entendía que hablaba Harry ,es decir si, Voldemort estaba detrás de el pero ella pensaba que era porque Harry era la prueba suficiente de que él no era invencible y que era su mayor fracaso pero eso no quiere decir que Harry deba de enfrentarse al mayor mago oscuro de la época. Eran los adultos que debían de encajarse de eso, no un muchacho de quince años o en ese momento de casi veinte.

-No Hermione, en este mundo tengo mi vida antigua, si, es cierto, aun los tengo a ustedes pero ¿vale la pena quedarme a pelear por algo obligatorio? No, pelear con Voldemort siempre me causa dolor y pérdida. Y no lo voy a hacer, no tengo el deseo ni dejare que se me obligue.

-¿Harry? ¿Cómo así que obligación? Nosotros no esperamos que pelees con…

-Remus... ¿no me digas que…? ¡DUMBLEDORE! ¡¿AUN NO LES HA DICHO? ¡AUN CUANDO YO DESAPARECI! ¡ESTAS DEMENTE!-Todos nuevamente sintieron esa presión mágica que ocasiono que algunos cayeran de sus asientos y comenzaran a costarle a respirar, Dumbledore estaba sudando por el esfuerzo en parecer sereno. Harry se levanto con una mirada llena de furia, su ojo multicolor pasaba de rojo a carmesí de manera rápida. Harry gruño en voz baja y la presión seguía creciendo cada vez mas, Percy, Hestia y George se habían desmayado por la presión mágica y cuando algunos más se les iban a unir, una mano tomo la de Harry con delicadeza. La presión desapareció de improvisto mientras Harry miraba que quien le tomo la mano con muchísimo esfuerzo fue Tonks que volvió a respirar con pesadez.

-Tranquilo Harry….cálmate….

-Nymphadora….suéltame…-Mascullo en voz baja Harry soltándose del agarre de la Metamofarga y volviendo a tomar asiento mientras permitía a los presentes a volver a sus asientos y recuperar su compostura. Tonks regreso a su asiento con una breve mirada de dolor. Harry guardo silencio pensando a por mil y cuando miro que Dumbledore daba un suspiro supo que debía de hablar- Habla de una vez Dumbledore ¿no les dijiste verdad? Eres tan senil ¿sabias? Tu y tus jueguitos de guardar secretos, si hubiera sabido sobre la profecía la perdida de Sirius no hubiera sucedido ¡por estupideces como esas fue que impulsaron a la batalla del departamento del misterio y con la muerte de Sirius! ¡Tu gusto en ocultar cosas es un mal que bien, anciano!

-¡Harry! ¡Ten mas respeto al director!

-El ya no es mi director y ni muchos menos su estudiante ¿Se le olvida minerva? ¡Mph! ¿Acaso no me ven? Soy mayor de edad, soy un adulto así que trátenme con respeto en vez de reprenderme como si aun fuera ese mocoso débil de hace cuatro años. Así que dinos de una vez anciano ¿Por qué no les dijiste de la profecía a todos?

-Harry, escucha yo…

-¿Profecía? Espera ¿era por eso que estaban en el departamento del misterio?

-Así es señor Weasley, había una profecía en la cual me tiene a mi y a Voldemort unidos en un destino, para decirlo de la manera corta, el y yo debemos de enfrentarnos y no podemos vivir mientras que el otro siga con vida, en poca palabra el o yo terminara muerto, nadie mas me puede matar e igual a él. Fue esa profecía que hizo que me diera cuenta que desde ese día en el valle de Godric, mi destino ya estaba marcado ¡¿Por qué debería de hacer así? ¡Yo jamás desee esto! Y eso me dio ira ¡no se me dio una opción! Debía de enfrentarme contra un mago oscuro, el más poderoso de la época y debía de hacerlo por solo un mundo mágico en decadencia e hipócrita que ahora que aceptaron la verdad de mis palabras, vienen y se arrastran como cucarachas en búsqueda de salvación. Pues ahora he probado la realidad de las batallas y guerras en Edolas y ahora cuando ellos alcen las miradas al cielo en búsqueda de su héroe, pidiendo a gritos que les salven, solo les mirare abajo y yo les diré…_**no.**_

No era en si las palabras de Harry, bueno en parte si, pero también sobre del porque Dumbledore parecía tener en empeño en poner guardia en prive drive al comienzo del verano para proteger a Harry, muchos cuestionaron el hecho en perder tiempo que podían ser usados en cosas útiles en vigilar a un estudiante en ese entonces de quince años, pero Dumbledore menciono que Harry era el objetivo principal de Voldemort y ahora entendían porque. Pero eran la forma en que hablo Harry, no hablaba alguien que tenia un rencor infantil, no, hablaba aquel que estaba aferrados a sus principios. La mirada de Harry ardía de poder, ardía de decisión, ardían de furia, ardían de odio. El odiaba que le obligaran, el siempre odio que se le negara su propio destino, el destino que el quisiera escoger. Todos sabían sobre eso, era conocimiento común que Harry siempre odio a su familia Muggle y pasar tiempo con ellos cada verano. Entendieron que estar nuevamente en el mundo mágico era simbólicamente lo mismo, obligarle estar encerrado en un lugar que aprendió a detectar por las injusticias cometidas en ellas. Era impactante escuchar las palabras de Harry. No era egoísmo, porque si lo fuera Harry ya les hubara dejado cuando había llegado en Hogwarts, era que simplemente no quería pelear por quienes, para el, no se lo merece. Era un tipo de sentido de la justicia muy abstracta, que hablaba que Harry había cambiado, en todo había cambiado. Ahora no sabían que sucedería y en especial que haría Harry. Pero Dumbledore no quería rendirse en dejar que todo lo que había planeado se fuera abajo en un instante. El volvió a hablar.

-Harry…sé que es difícil pero era por tu bien, no le conté a los presentes sobre la profecía porque temía que la información se filtrara y…

-Entonces no confías en nadie ¿eh, anciano?

-No quise decir eso Harry, los mortifagos podían capturarle y usar muchos medios para sacarle información pero igual no le di importancia porque Voldemort sabia ya de la profecía. Harry sé que he cometido errores en el pasado pero creí que era lo mejor. Intente de una manera que las palabras del profeta no se extendieran o se detuviera pero no pude, no había nada que podía hacer, igual yo fui afectado por eso.

-Pero la hipocresía se mantiene ahí, supe antes de irme con los dursleys que comenzaron a llamarme el elegido ¿ellos de verdad esperan que yo me enfrentara en ese momento a Voldemort? Tenia quince años, era ilógico que me enfrentara al Voldemort pero igual esperaban. Ellos querían ponerme el peso del mundo mágico en mis hombros, tu igual anciano, todos aquí lo esperaban porque ¿acaso alguien se negó en vigilarme durante ese verano antes de desaparecer? No, todos siguieron con eso con la creencia de que me protegían pero ¿saben que? No, no lo hacían. Me controlaban ,me limitaban ,fueron dos semanas pero sabia que me vigilaban ,sabia que ustedes estaban pendientes de cualquier salida que quisiera hacer ,me sentía atrapado y no podía hacer nada ,nada. Debía de enfrentarme a Voldermot pero ¿Cómo lo haría cuando nadie confiaba en mi?

-Harry, nosotros confiábamos en ti.

-¿en serio? ¿Cómo Dumbledore confió en decirme toda la verdad de la profecía en mi primer año? Ahí podía haberme comenzando a preparar para la futura batalla contra Voldemort ¿en serio confían en mi? Porque si lo fuera, no perdieron el tiempo en vigilarme. Si ustedes confiaran en mi, hubieran dejado que yo hiciera mi camino, yo estoy destinado a matar a Voldemort, así que es mi modo el como le enfrentare, no ustedes pero igual me restringieron.

-¡Pero era para protegerte!

-Y se los agradezco pero no se los pedí, yo nunca quiero que alguien de algo de si mismo por mi, yo no soy así, me gustan hacer las cosas por mi mismo pero tanta presión, tanta atención, tanta restricción me estaba matando y no tenia a nadie que me ayudara a desahogar todo el mal que había en mi corazón. Lo que yo quería decir es que quería libertad ¡yo quiero libertad! ¡Libertad en mi vida! Quedarme aquí es atarme a esa maldita profecía, atarme a los problemas con el ministerio, la prensa, la atención sobrevalorada, todo. Ustedes no confían en mi lo suficiente como para dejarme tener libertad y para eso debo de dejar este mundo, este es su problema, en esta sala yo y únicamente Hermione no nacimos en las costumbre del mundo mágico por ello no es nuestro asunto. Ustedes encargarse de Voldemort y yo en lo mio.

-Pero Harry ¿Y Voldemort? ¿Cómo podemos enfrentarle sin ti?

-¿Te escuchas? Hablas como esas ovejas del profeta que indiscutiblemente es básicamente todo el mundo mágico ¿Tanta fe le darán a una sola persona? Y si muero ¿Qué harán? Se rendirán ¿me equivoco? Exacto, yo no seré su luz de la esperanza, ustedes deben de hacerlo por si mismo. Yo no soy un héroe, yo nunca lo seré, puedo matar a Voldemort pero díganme ¿Qué gano? ¡Díganme que gano!

-….Harry…

-No saben. Eso es obvio. Yo no tengo nada que ganar con derrotar a Voldemort, nada. No puedo pelear por un mundo que aprendí a odiar, no puedo pelear por personas que pone todas sus vidas en mis hombros tan indisciplinadamente, no puedo combatir por personas que no dan el paso para dejar atrás el miedo. Cuando el mundo mágico deje de tener miedo a Voldemort, es cuando la guerra terminara, por muy fuerte que Voldemort sea, el jamás derrotaría a mas de miles de magos unidos en una sola bandera contra el, pero eso solo llegara a suceder cuando todos los magos dejen de creer que otros harán sus cosas…. Porque ¡mph hahahaha! ¡¿Cómo esperas que alguien haga algo cuando tú no puedes hacerlo? ¡Cuando se enfrenten a Voldemort y entiendan porque odiaba la profecía verán que no es fácil! ¡Así que ya sabes mi respuesta Ginny, no, no me voy a quedar en este mundo de pacotilla! ¡Prefiero escoger mi propio destino en vez de uno dictado por una jodida profecía! ¡Así que aprovechen el tiempo en que me quede y ven planeando en como unir el mundo mágico para combatir a Voldemort! ¡Si es que llega a suceder! ¡PORQUE YO YA ESCOGI MI CAMINO! ¡Kuhahahaha!

Harry se levanto de su asiento riendo desquiciadamente saliendo del lugar hacia las habitaciones. Todos tenían una expresión pálida antes las fuertes palabras de Harry. Nadie podía lo, no podía creer que la misma persona que hacia unos segundos que estaban con ellos sentando era el mismo joven tímido e introvertido que conocieron no hacia un año, un chico lleno de buenas intenciones y con una gran nobleza, un chico que podía decir que era aquel que daba hasta su propia vida para defender a los inocentes. Ahora era….era, nadie sabio que decir. La inocencia y las creencia del bien que le perteneció al Harry de quince años que fue antes de la muerte de Sirius había desaparecido estrepitosamente. También estaba el hecho que Harry el paso muy mal mientras estaba con sus tíos en aquel verano. La muerte de Sirius fue el primer paso para que Harry cambiara y ya no deseara estar mas en el mundo mágico. Ese fue el detonante y todos se estaban dado cuenta que si le hubieran apoyado, entonces las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Hasta Snape no podía decir nada contra el joven Potter, la convicción, el veneno, el odio, el sarcasmo, la ira y la decisión estaba papable en sus palabras, el joven ya no tenía esa aptitud de héroe que tenia en su juventud. Se dieron cuenta que Harry había madurado y de la peor manera.

-…Albus….¿que hacemos?- A McGonagall le temblaba la voz ,tanto por las palabras duras de Harry como el hecho que despreciaba el mundo mágico y mas importante su decisión en no quedarse en su propio mundo en pelear con ellos contra los mortifagos es mucho para ella. Dumbledore no sabia que decir, él no se esperaba esto, el esperaba que Harry fue mas maduro y mas centrado y así que le ayudara a combatir contra Voldemort y los mortifagos, hasta le pediría ayudarle a buscar los Horrocrux, él había localizado (el anillo) uno pero el no entro en el lugar en el que estaba encerrado porque se concentro en buscar a Harry durante ese año. Ahora no sabia que hacer.

-No se minerva…esto esta fuera de mis manos…parece que el señor Potter guardo rencor y odio a nuestro mundo, no puedo decir que si eso sea un bien o en el caso mas remoto un mal, su deseo de no ayudar es…algo que jamás esperaba….no sé que decir minerva, supongo que debo de pensar en algo para convencer al señor Potter en quedarse en su mundo.

-Pero no puedes obligarlo Albus, eso seria darle razón al muchacho de que no le estamos dando libertad, además, no se cuantas habilidades tiene pero podía decir que el seria capaz de hacerte frente y si le enojas, podrías terminar en una peor situación-Hablo con voz profunda Alastor, él fue el único que no le afecto la presión mágica de Harry pero si se sorprendió la crudeza de las palabras del pelinegro. El tenía sus opiniones sobre el asunto pero era mejor guardárselo para si.

-Alastor, sé que tienes las mejores intenciones en decirme en eso pero estoy convencido en que debemos de convencer a Harry para quedarse. Lo necesitamos y lo escucharon, él es el único capaz de derrotar de una vez por todas a Voldemort. Solo démosle tiempo y veré como abordo el tema.

-Si tú lo dices Albus, solo espero que esto no nos vuelva con peores creces.

Con eso la orden y compañía se mantuvo en silencio pensando que hacer, Harry una vez mas se había ido sin darle toda la información pero si sabían que el había venido a una misión muy importante. Evitar la resurrección de Zetter, al menos tenían algo con que concentrarse. Snape informo que Voldemort y los mortifagos estarán en el anonimato para atacar en el momento justo, por ese momento se concentrarían en primero saber las descripciones del objetivo de Harry y si podían serle de utilidad convencerlo en quedarse en su mundo. No había de otra. Por otro lado Tonks no pudo prestar realmente atención a la discusión entre los presentes, ella solo se preguntaba porque le tomo la mano impulsivamente a Harry ¿acaso estaba loca? Más cuando era notorio que la tenia algo contra ella y viene y hace una impulsividad. La pelirrosa solo negó con la cabeza.

Todo eso era un embrollo.

* * *

><p><strong>Edolas.<strong>

Frente a sus ojos había un desierto pero no un desierto común y corriente. Si alguien de la tierra normal o nombrada en ese mundo como Magicworld viera ese desierto pensaría que era Egipto o más en específico el desierto del Sahara. Pues lastimosamente lo que estaban frente a ellos era nada más ni nada menos que estados unido. O lo era si es que se le puede llamar así porque no era un desierto común y corriente. Era negra, arena de un color negra y muerta, una tierra arrida que a cualquiera le traería temblor en sus cuerpos. Pero no era tierra en ella, la destrucción causada por las guerras causadas por la contraparte de Tom Radler y Gellert Grindelscall como aun mas importante la masacre mundial que ocasiono la contraparte de Harry Potter o conocido mejor como El demonio Zetter, ha ocasionado un efecto inusual en ese mundo. Eso no era arena. Era arena de hierro. Restos de los edificios de ese país vuelto polvo por la incansable ansia de destrucción del gran demonio dio nacimiento a un gran vasto desierto de arena hecha exclusivamente de partículas metálicas. Ese lugar era llamado el desierto oscuro de Horus.

-…Arena de hierro….el arma definitiva….el lugar en donde Zetter poso su ejercito no hace dos años…-Quien era espectador de esa extraña y atemorizante espectáculo de la vida silvestre en aquel mundo era un hombre fornido de cabello castaño ,con algunas canas ,tenia un gran vello caporal y facial ,con grandes dientes y una mirada afilada. La contraparte de Fenrir Greyback o mejor conocido como Fefnir Greyback, líder del grupo conocido como los Lycan. La diferencia estaba en el nombre pero no era mucho en realidad.

-Un vasto lugar, mas de miles de kilometro de arena de hierro, el lugar perfecto en el que Zetter se refugiaba. Aun me da escalofrió uno de los poderes de Zetter, el magnetismo y mas con este lugar lo hacia invencible-Hablo una persona de aspecto tosco, de larga cabellera castaño oscuro, con una pequeña barba mal cortada, una mirada cansada pero picara. Se trataba de la contraparte de Scabior pero ahí era conocido como Scamus, el compañero de Fefnir y Co-líder de los Lycan, un grupo que devoraron Lacryma para otorgarle poderes parciales de hombres lobos sin transformarme en uno. Eran la elite de la resistencia y fueron ellos que junto a Harry lograron entrar al castillo de Zetter durante la batalla final por lo que eran sujetos de respetar en el mundo.

-Bueno, lo era, gracias a Potter, el demonio Zetter dejo de existir. Pero este lugar aun sigue funcionando y eso es raro. Grrrr, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿A que te refieres Fefnir?

-Eres un inútil Scamus, el viento de este país deshabitado debía de haber movido la arena de este lugar por todo el país pero no, aun la mayor parte se concentra aquí. Eso no es posible, algo aun retiene la arena de hierro en este lugar y me da un mal presentimiento.

-Oh….no, no, maldita sea, no… ¿Querrás decir que…?

-¡No pienses estupideces Scamus! Eso seria ilógico, vimos como murió Zetter, estuvimos ahí pero….mis instintos me dice que algo ocurre aquí. Zetter debe de haber hecho algo, mis sentidos me lo advierten.

-¿Es por eso que venimos aquí?

-Correcto, nunca me fie en dejar los lugares en los que estuvo Zetter intactas, debíamos destruirlas y mas esta. Y no me equivoco. Algo huele mal en todo este asunto. Scamus, debemos de regresar a la base de la resistencia, Grrr, odio este lugar.

-Si ¡mph! Yo igual lo odio….tanta sangre y muerte….-Scamus se dio la vuelta junto a Fefnir y partieron de inmediato hacia sus vehículos. El desierto oscuro de Horus no era un lugar turístico. Fue la zona en donde Zetter fue impenetrable, el lugar en donde estuvo bien defendido. Pero también el lugar en donde hubo muestra del horror que el causo al mundo. Scamus y Greyback solo miraron el basto desierto superficialmente pero si uno mirara de cerca, a través de las dunas, encontraran cadáveres y esqueletos siendo trapazados por picas de metal de las peores maneras inimaginable. Era un lugar de dolor, horror, tortura y aun mas importante la muerte. Un lugar que demostraba lo apocalíptico que fue Harrison james Zetter.

El llamado demonio por su propio mundo.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Toaneo07<strong>


	5. Nota

**Hola, aquí les habla toaneo07.**

**Quiero decirles que lastimosamente las historias que tienen esta nota como actualización serán canceladas por diferentes razones, las cuales la mayoría de ella tiene que ver con el tiempo y el bloqueo de autor. Hay otras razones por la cuales son la siguiente:**

**Los fracasos corregidos**** del héroe es una historia que le puse un buen empeño en hacerla interesante pero debido a que accidentalmente puse mucho temas de otras series el fic se terminó convirtiendo en un multi crossover. Por lo cual no continuara pero se compensara con otros fics tales como los tatuajes del rebelde entre otros.**

**Pero no dejare a mis seguidores sin nada ,les comentare en breve lo que ocurriría en el fic: en el siguiente capítulo Harry sabrá que habrá una gran guerra en el futuro por lo que decide aprender más de la magia por lo que decide ir a Beauxbatons en búsqueda de una información en particular pero termina encontrándose contra otra maga oscura ,una mujer llamada Margena que se hace pasar por la heredera de Morgana le fay , después de una titánica batalla Harry es encontrado por su primera novia en esa línea de tiempo ,Fleur Delacour. Después de relacionarse más con la Veela Harry cumple once años pero entonces es visitado por una oráculo que firmo que en Hogwarts encontrara a treces personas que junto a él conformaran a la nueva orden de los caballeros dorados de Athena y que encontrara algo sorprendentemente igual en Hogwarts. **

**Los primeros tres años pasaran casi igual solo que Harry como un Slytherin impresionara a sus compañeros en su poderío pero igual comenzara a cambiar las mentes de algunos ,en ello conocerá a un niño llamado Uub que vivía en la ciudad de Uraul y que deseaba enfrentarle en una batalla de magos rango A causando que una pequeña parte del bosque prohibido fuera destruido ,en esos tres años se relacionaría con Hermione ,Katie Bell ,Nymphadora y Daphne Greengrass ,Harry en su primer año logro tomar un trozo de la piedra filosofal y usarla para curar tanto a Bellatrix ,como a su madre Lily y a los padres de Neville que igual fueron atacados por los Lestrange (sin Bellatrix claro) entonces seguiría con Harry tendré problemas con casi todas sus novias mientras demonios comenzaron a surgir a la superficie ,el dios de la guerra comenzar a llamar a magos oscuros a la batalla ,como miembros de las tres fuerzas ,tanto Shichibukai como los diez magos santos. Entonces en cuarto año vino la copa de los tres magos y todo se jodio desde ahí, tanto cuando Harry tenía que competir y en donde haría su mayor rival, un hombre que se hace llama Arles y entonces Voldermot regreso ya que había mandado a robar la sangre de Harry ante la lucha de este contra el demonio behemoth. Así en quinto años Harry ha hecho amigos pero aun no olvida su misión con la orden de los caballeros y entonces en un día con un incidente con Veritaserum comenta a todos los estudiantes y profesores del hecho de la próxima guerra entres mortales, dioses y demonios.**

**Y entonces después de lidiar con el temor de casi toda la escuela y gran Bretaña ,Harry descubre rápidamente muchas sorpresas ,como tal resulta que ya había encontrado a las treces personas que serían los miembros de los caballeros dorados: Neville ,Víctor ,Padma ,Parvati , Draco ,Hermione ,Fleur , Nymphadora ,Uub ,Daphne ,Su li , Cedric y Tracey Davis. Pero mayor fue la sorpresa cuando la mejor amiga de Harry y que sospechosamente jamás ha sido una de sus novias en sus quinces vidas pasadas ,Luna Lovegood resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que la nueva reencarnación de la diosa Athena siendo por su madre de una largo linaje oculto de la familia Kido por lo que con luna haber aceptado su papel como la anfitriona de la diosa de la guerra justa ,Harry guio a la nueva orden hacia la guerra contra Voldemort ,Grindelwald y los dioses que tratan de destruir al mundo tales como ares , apolo y Artemis mientras igual tendrá que hacerle frente a los demonios más fuertes ,a los señores de los nuevos nueves círculos del infierno. La historia finalmente justamente en el año 1997 con Harry y algunos de sus amigos sacrificándose para llevar sellar las almas de los dioses vengativos y lograr erradicar a los demonios salvando la tierra de una vez por toda. Pero el costo fue grande pero como dijo cronos esa fue la última oportunidad de Harry de salvar a todos y así murió finalmente. Pero no todo es perdido ,doscientos setenta años después la nueva reencarnación de Athena que porta el apellido Potter ve como sus hermanos no-consanguíneos ,descendientes de Harry ,Bellatrix ,Nymphadora ,Hermione y Katie están preparándose para la guerra contra la diosa Deméter que ha liberado a Apolo y a Artemis de su encierro pero Athena no estará sola ya que cuenta con la ayuda de Poseidón que ha formado su propio ejército de caballeros siendo descendientes iguales de Harry con Fleur y Daphne. Así Harry aunque murió al final, no fallo en la batalla y logro amar por una vez a sus novias. Así con la finalización de una historia y el interrogante de un futuro lleno de batallas, el fic terminaría de ese modo.**

**Zetter world**** se quedó en el punto en que Harry debía de recibir las otras versiones del universo alternativo Edolas de Bellatrix, Draco, Pansy y Blaise. La historia giraría en torno en Harry intentando buscar al sirviente de Zetter que había aparecido en su antiguo mundo como también se mostrara aún más del mundo Edolas. Entonces se sabrá exactamente que ocurrió Harry con la Nymphadora Tonks de ese mundo alternativo ,Zorks como era llamada era en realidad una espía infiltrada del ejercito de Zetter siendo en realidad su tercera al mando Zorks tenía la misión de destruir las defensas de la base de la resistencia pero sin tener resultados algunos hasta que el momento en que Harry apareció Zorks decidió seducirlo ,aprender más de él e intentar convertirle en su propio sirviente sexual ya que ella amaba muchísimo a Zetter pero Zetter solo amo a una mujer y esa seria Ginerva Weasleve ,entonces Zorks cumplió su objetivo y sedujo a Harry lo cual termino que Nymphadora Zorks terminara embarazada de Harry pero entonces ocurrió el gran ataque al desierto de Zetter y Zorks planeo algo macabro para Harry. En la víspera de la batalla Zorks mostro sus verdaderos colores a Harry afirmándole que no le amaba y que para demostrar cuanto odio le tenía, ella misma había destruido al hijo que estaba creciendo en ella a lo cual dejo en shock y en el horror Harry, si no fuera por Pansy darkison Harry hubiera muerto e incluso Pansy peleo contra Zorks con muchísima brutalidad hasta que logro solo arrancarle un ojo, un ojo que eventualmente Harry usaría como arma de vigilancia y otros usos. Y así, Harry finalmente derroto a Zetter pero su contraparte de alguna manera dejo su huella en el mundo.**

**Ante su renuencia y asco por sí mismo en estar cerca de Nymphadora Tonks, la de su propio universo, Harry comenzó a tratarla hostilmente e incómodamente hasta que en una colisión entre los dos Harry exploto y termino llorando en los brazos de la contraparte de la mujer que el odio y amo por igual. Voldermot comenzó a lanzar ataques que eran repelidos por Harry mientras el sirviente de Zetter comenzaba a reunir los materiales para revivir a su maestro. Dumbledore trata de hacer cambiar de opinión a Harry sobre el asunto pero sin resultado alguno hasta que culmina con Harry separándose de los de la orden del fénix. Y entonces cuando Voldermot estaba en un enfrentamiento contra Dumbledore, el sirviente de Zetter surge teniendo a su mano para sorpresa de Dumbledore y Voldermot, tres Horrocruxes del ultimo y el anillo de la resurrección, usando sus poderes, el sirviente que resulto ser para shock de muchísimo como la que se pensaba en Edolas la muerta Nymphadora Zorks, ella logro revivir al temible Zetter solo que el posee energía magia interna haciéndole muchísimo más peligroso. La brutalidad de Zetter era legendaria logrando decapitar a más de treinta persona mágicas en un solo instante e inundar toda gran Bretaña en agua usando sus poderes magnéticos para cambiar los polos magnéticos mágicos del mar. Harry entonces decide hacer frente a su contraparte maligna y se descubriría más de la vida de Zetter. En medio de batallas, situaciones y lágrimas, Harry y Tonks logran traer ayuda del mundo santo, Earthland en la cual otra contraparte de ese mundo de Harry Potter que posee el poder de alterar la realidad logro desterrar al vacío de las dimensiones a Voldermot y a Zetter derrotándoles para siempre. Harry y Tonks entonces son invitados a ir a vivir a Earthland y junto a todos los magos del mundo excepto los malignos fueron enviados a vivir en ese mundo dejando atrás al mundo que estaba destinando a la destrucción, el mundo de Harry. **

**Como ven, yo pienso en futuro en todos mis fics, ya tenía planeado muchas cosas pero como dije, por varias razones no se pudo, como tal las explicaciones de los fracasos corregidos del héroe ya fue explicado, la de Zetter world sería el avance de las situaciones en el fic y la confusión con el asunto de las dimensiones alternativas. En fin, discúlpame por no seguir estas historias, para los interesados, ahí está la idea. Como sea. Bien, les mando saludos a todos y sigan leyendo mis historias. Les agradece…**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
